Why won't real heroes get any recognition?
by Light Gaia
Summary: Trunks finds out that Son Gohan is the one who defeated Cell after a Chat with Goku. He's upset that MR Satan got away with The Z fighters honor and want to give back what rightfully belongs to Gohan.
1. Discovered the Truth

It was a quiet night at the Son families house. Night owls were watching over the night.

Gohan and Goten were out cold on top of each other Trunks rested against Gohans stomach as usual but couldn't sleep.

He quickly wrote a note Leaving it on Gohans nightstand and carefully climbed out of the window.

The cold wind almost made Gohan wake up but Trunks quickly closed it. Gohan calmed down and continued resting.

Uncle hasn't returned home yet And wanted to make sure he's all right. Trunks focused on finding his Ki. And flied to the direction.

Goku was at the beach near the kame house Meditating to keep whatever is happening inside him in check.

Goku opened his eyes his bright onyx orbs grew bigger as the adrenaline increased.

He fired powerful Kamehameha waves towards the ocean during his training session but mostly to blow off the hot steam that rushed through his body.

Goku felt a familiar Ki and looked behind him.

"Trunks"? "Why are you up this late you are supposed to be in bed". Goku said.

Trunks hopped off a mountain landing in the sand. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I Decided to come see you".

"Does Gohan or Chi-Chi know you are here"? Goku asked.

"Uh No I waited until everyone was asleep and snuck out".

Goku frowned at that slightly he didn't like this behavior at all but didn't want to make a big deal out of it since Trunks ment no harm.

But I left them a note. In case Gohan wakes up and finds out im missing.

"Okay," Goku responded and changed back from Super Saiyan to normal.

"Uncle you seem feverish "Trunks said touching his forehead. "Are you ok"?

"I am, I feel fine Trunks" Goku said.

"But How are you feeling uncle"? "Any pain in the chest area? My mom still have the recipe for the antidote".

Goku sighed.

"Stop worrying". Goku simply said. "I'm not dying".

"Are you sure"? Trunks asked.

"Positive" Goku gave a small wink.

"Uncle Goku That kamehameha wave was the most powerful one you ever made".

"And I've been thinking for a while and..I don't believe mister Satan has defeated Cell.'

" I mean he always have excuses not to fight an enemy and let us do the dirty work".

"It must have been a powerful warrior than shake the whole galaxy with one blow".

"And there is only one person I know who can do that. And that's you Uncle". Trunks said.

"It was you who killed Cell wasn't it"?

"No, you're wrong". Goku corrected him.

Gohan did it..not me"..With the help of Vegeta and the others. "I only motivated him to stay strong in spirit".

"but why did you let that jackass get away with his honor? It's not fair"! Trunks said.

"Trunks listen this is for the best".

"No it isn't"! "The earth deserves to know what gohan has done we should be exposing that clown for the phony he really is".

"Trunks can I please explain'? But Goku got interrupted again by Trunks rant about morals.

'We are letting everyone live in a delusion that hes the world champion! Earth should acknowledge the Z fighters who actually did risked their life for the sake of humanity'.

'Not a idiotic credit snatcher'! Trunks said angry.

"Trunks come on, Can you hear me out atleast? Goku tried.

"You shouldn't be making excuses for him, "You know that this is injustice and unfair to Gohan" Trunks said.

What did that guy do that's so great? He turned Gohan into his cash cow he'll be milking from until the bastard dies! Trunks whined.

Goku was starting to get genuinely annoyed when Trunks interrupted him again and didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Trunks"! Goku said scowling slightly annoyed.

No! I feel bad for gohan Im sure deep inside he's hurt about the fact that he'll never be remembered as world savior.

Trunks it's better that we keep a low profile if everyone knows who we are more powerful enemies will be interested in visiting the earth..

"Goku-san" No that's..

"SHUSH"! Goku said more snappy than he had intended.

Trunks saw red sparks coming from Goku's iris and took a few steps back Startled.

Goku realised what he has done when his Ki no longer perked up. The shocked look on Trunks face made him feel bad he didn't want trunks to be afraid of him.

"I think It's time to go" Trunks said and wanted to take off.

"No wait! Don't leave"! Goku said calming down.

Trunks looked at him a bit unsure there was something different about his eyes and the sudden change in his Ki.

"Come here" Goku said kneeling down to his level.

Trunks didn't come he just stood there feeling slightly intimidated. And Goku could sense that.

"Look I'm sorry for losing my temper"."I got annoyed for being interrupted everytime I tried to speak. Goku said.

"uh" Trunks said a bit unsure what to say, He didn't want to risk whinding up the older Saiyan like that again.

"I'm Sorry little guy" Goku said regreful and Trunks carefully made his way to him.

"I'm Sorry aswell for not giving you a chance to speak, I realize now that I was being very annoying" Trunks said.

"It's all right"..Goku said and hoisted him up to his shoulders.

"Trunks It is for the best that we keep a low profile". "If we don't then more enemies will know about us".

"Such as babidi".

"But babidi came to earth because there are many life forces to resurrect Buu it has nothing to do with us" Trunks said.

"It did Trunks". "He has sensed our life force that is far more superior in strength than anyone else on the planet'.

"Besides I enjoy a peaceful life without people coming on my property for interviews and screaming fans".

"Why won't you use your super saiyan form as a disguise"?

"You know..Beat the snot out of villains And change back to normal when you want space"? Trunks asked.

"If the people of earth are dumb enough to believe that Hercule beat Cell then they are dumb enough to believe that your SSJ form and normal form are two different people". Trunks said cocky.

Goku held in a chuckle But his face wrinkled in pain his Ki Is playing up again leaving a burning feeling in his bones.

"Wow Goku-san I sensed something unusual. Trunks said and got off his shoulders.

Trunks looked a bit sad and moved his orange Gi to the side and rested one hand against his heart Trunks felt it thump in a normal rhythm.

"I haven't detected a disease "Trunks said. Feeling a bit better.

Goku placed his larger hand on top of his. "See"? "I told you I'm ok".

"Then why are you in pain'? Trunks eyed him.

"I will get to the bottom of this". "But I won't die I give you my word".

"I don't want to leave you behind here uncle". "Youre all alone here".

"I don't mind some time alone to clear my head. But I'll head home soon". Goku said placing Trunks down.

"wanna Spar uncle? I really miss it"

Goku was puzzled at the sudden random subject changed but smiled again Looking down.

"All right but after that You have to go to bed. You need your rest boy".

"Dad let me stay up as long as I like If mom is on her business trip so no worries".

"Does he"? Goku responded and caught Trunks blow. "Well your Dad is not here so you will listen to me" Goku said in a joking way.

"Ha you wish"! Trunks said smiling back.

Goku moved gracefully around, his moves are beautiful to look at but very dangerous when you are the unlucky one who gets your ass beat by him.

Trunks and Goku start to perform close hand to hand combat similar to wing shung and Shaolin Kong Fu combined.

Trunks knew Goku held back but It was still very fun making the bond much stronger.

minutes later it turned into a dodge ball game with harmless Ki both made flawless butterfly kicks and cartwheels to avoid each others Ki blast.

beach crabs stopped parading and it seems like they were watching them fight.

They both let themself fall on the white sand breathing in the thin air of the ocean. They felt at peace.

Trunks loved this area but at the same time he hated to live on Earth any time an apocalyptic even can break loose but on the other hand life would be boring without an adventure.

Goku inhaled and moved his face to Trunks who almost dosed off. And shook his shoulder.

"Get some rest little buddy Goku said gently. "It's getting late".

"But I enjoy spending time with you". Trunks rubbed his eye sitting up.

"I know.. the feeling is mutual but It's time to go". "I'll join you later".

Trunks nodded he understood Goku needed some time by himself and hovered up.

"Be careful Trunks go to mount Paozu straight away no side stops ok"? Goku said serious.

"I won't uncle" Trunks flied towards Goku and gave him a koala hug.

Goku supported his back and with one hand he ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight Trunks".

"Goodnight Uncle".

* * *

><p>Trunks pulled the covers over him and stared at the ceiling. He thought about about the conversation with Goku. He does respect his views about a low profile but he doesn't agree with it.<p>

it is unfair for Gohan he trained hard risked his life and Uncle gave up his life to save Earth and that fraud takes all the glory.

Trunks and Goku have grown very close and even was given the privilege to call Goku his Adoptive Uncle.

He had to do something to give Goku especially Gohan the recognition they deserve as heroes. And he will find a way.

He will make alot of people pissed off and maybe ruin mister satans life when he exposes him as a fraud but he got what was coming to him because truth will never remain hidden on this world Because injustice will never remain forever.

It might take years or decades before people realise that mister Satan has been lying but Trunks didn't want to wait that long. He will ask the Dragon Shenron for help.

**A/N:**

**Trunks will do whatever he can to help Gohan but will ignoring Goku's advice make things worse? Find out in the next chapters.**

**Light Gaia**


	2. Search for the wish orbs

Trunks didn't sleep very well. He stayed awake almost the whole night wondering and also thinking of a waterproof plan.

But that was not the only reason that kept him awake. He didn't like the way Goku tried to justify things.

Like that worthless Crook is doing everyone on this planet a favor.

Sure he loved the moment between him and Goku last night but he feels aggravated Inside.

Also a bit annoyed with Goku. Even though his intentions are good.

Trunks doesn't understand why he's not bothered with standing up for his son.

Doesn't he respect his son enough to at least demand from that moron to tell the truth? Trunks thought. It's like plagiarism but this is 10 times worse.

"And what the hell are those other Z fighters doing?"

They know the truth but yet they do nothing to stop this moron from earning more Fame. Something he did not deserve!

"Grrrrr! Trunks roared out-loud in frustration. Trunks clasped both hands against his mouth when he felt Gohan move.

Gohan rubbed one eye and stretched himself out without yawning But remained quiet.

Trunks sighed in relief when Gohan continued resting.

Trunks laid against Gohan's warm frame again and glanced at the clock. It was almost 4 am If he leaves now then he has enough time to search for the Dragon balls before anyone will ask for him.

Carefully Trunks slipped out of bed took a quick bath and tip toed downstairs. Trunks activated the Dragon Radar.

Orange dots bleeped on the screen and were scattered quite far from here but Trunks believes he can make it before breakfast.

The closest dragon ball from mount Peoz was in the Great Ocean according to the Radar.

"Well here goes. Trunks said to himself and hovered up.

He tore through the mountains and forests of mount Peoz on his way to the Great Ocean.

Trunks reached The Great Ocean very quick he could see the glimpses of the dark blue sea through the foggy clouds. The beeping sound on the radar became louder.

"The Dragon ball is in the bottom of this Ocean According to this thing..I really hope It's not broken" Trunks huffed And adjusted his scuba gear.

Slight fear crept all over his spine this sea is known for the myths of sea monsters. Hopefully he won't run into them.

Trunks let himself fall down and dived into the Ocean. And turned on a light that was on his oxygen Tank.

* * *

><p>Gohan?<p>

Gohan felt someone shake his shoulder and turned to his side.

"Go away" Gohan said sleepy.

Gohan..Big Brother! Wake up Goten jumped up and down Gohan's back.

What the hell are you doing? Gohan said annoyed.

Waking you up Goten giggled at Gohan's bedhead. You slept like a rock.

I'll go and wake Ma and Daddy Goten said and hopped out of their bedroom.

Goku laid on his side facing his wife she was still asleep and Goku brushed a few hair strains behind her ear.

He really missed Her and was so glad that she welcomed him back. No hostile word escaped her mouth. But he shouldn't take her for granted anymore.

From now on I'll never leave you behind as long as Im still alive. Goku said softly.

"Daddy! Ma! Goten beamed jumping on their bed. Get up! Get up! Get up!

Goten what's going on? Goku said rubbing his scalp.

Beach! We're going to the beach remember? Goten said still jumping around.

Oh I forgot! Chi-Chi said. Getting out of bed.

A roar come from Goku's stomach For a second Chi-Chi thought it was a T-Rex but smiled when her Husband gave her a sad look.

"Chi-Chi Im"

"Hungry Chi-Chi finished her husbands sentence Smiling. "I know dear.

Chi-Chi gave Goku a peck on the cheek. I'll prepare some blueberry pan Cakes.

But First you need to take your Bath. Chi-Chi said motherly.

"All right! Goten said C'mon Dad Let's Go Goten pulled at his Fathers arm and pushed him towards the Bathroom.

Gohan was already inside but didn't care much about modesty since Gohan took many Baths with his Father and Brother when he was younger.

Both stepped into the relaxing Tub and later engaged in a water splash war making the Bathroom in a swimming pool.

Chi-Chi might get annoyed but they didn't care.

Accept cherishing every moment they have together because no one knows when annother apocalyptic event will take place.

* * *

><p>"Take this you fat sack of Ink!"<p>

Trunks fired one of his finishing move at a large kraken like Octopus who refused to let Trunks take the fourth dragon ball. It probably sees it as one of her eggs.

It pushed the large creature back and Trunks dived down to grab the orb but the Octopus used it tentacled and smacked Trunks away

The octopus fired a bubble attack from it's mouth. And Trunks fired s large Kamehameha wave to push it back Trunks struggled to push back because he's running out of oxygen

but managed the slam the beat against the wall and rocks fell ontop of the Octopus He grabbed the wish orb and escape to the surface.

Trunks could see red glowing eyes glaring at him underneath the sea.

Trunks felt his stomach clench as his anxiety builded up and flied up

The Octopus roared and got a tight hold of him breaking his oxygen tank and almost breaking his bones the Octopus used its venom to stun Trunks and was about to devour Trunks.

Trunks saw it coming and tried to wiggle himself free from the hold Trunks got pulled close to the mouth Of the octopus.

No,No,No Trunks thought and felt dizzy his body slowly became limp.

the venom kicked in paralizing him from head to toe but then Trunks felt like his spine got hit by lighting he shot his eyes open and they turned green again.

He charged up and freed himself from the grasp.

Trunks flied up to the surface The Octopus was on his tail but couldn't keep up.

The octopus was angry and was about to grab trunks again Trunks let his aura shine and Charged towards the beast going right through every tentacle that got in his way.

Why won't you chew on to this! Trunks shouted and fired his strongest burning attack into the mouth of the Octopus making it explode the explosion sended Trunks flying and landed on shore.

Trunks panted looking behind him blood and limps floated in the water and Trunks could rest assured that he's out of danger.

Trunks pulled out the dragon ball from his pocket.

"The Things I do for love" Trunks sighed and let himself fall on his back in exhaustion.

His body hurt because of the cold water But he had to keep going he only has 1 and he has alot of work to do before he can rest.

The next Dragonball is probably Two hours away from here. Trunks said looking towards the horizon.

"I better get going".

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi could be heard bickering down the hall.<p>

"Really Goku! All you can think of is stuffing food in your mouth! I asked one simple thing and all you can say is Oh can we discuss this later ? Im hungry! Chi-Chi mimicked her husbands accent.

"But I can't think straight with an empty stomach" Goku whined.

Oh you are just like a bottomless pit you just had a feast breakfast hours ago!

"I wished they stopped bickering for once Gohan sighed Closing the door and continued packing His bag I hope me and my Future wife won't argue this much.

Gohan packed the last items and when he walked away to get something Goten stuffed alot of his junk in it and When Gohan came back he backed away.

"Huh?" Gohan grabbed large bags of crisps and sweets from his bag And Gave his little Brother a death glare.

"Grrr Goten! Cut it out will you?"

Sorry but my bag is already full Goten looked at the ground.

"alright Goten" I'll pack only one for you..But just one okay?

Yay! Thanks Gohan. Yer the best.

Trunks breakfast still laid on the kitchen table untouched. Trunks hasn't come back yet and it isn't like him to stay away this long. Something has to be up.

"Goten Where is Trunks? Gohan asked.

He left a note saying "Feeding Icarus" BRB. Goten said pointing at the note on the fridge.

"Okay, But feeding Icarus won't take this long. Can you go get him? Gohan asked.

Uh Sure I'll track down his Ki Goten said. "Catch you later" Goten said when he detected his Ki.

* * *

><p>After few hours searching Trunks finally found the right spot where the Dragon ball is hidden. Trunks saw something shine in the corner near the dead end of the cave.<p>

"Hello there gorgeous! Trunks smiled when he pulled out the four star dragon ball out of a cave full of sapphire's. Trunks eyed the wish orb in one hand.

It's the first time in ages since he held onto one of those.

After admiring it for a moment He heard someone calling him it sounds like a stressed kitty but when he came out of the cave he realised it's Goten who is calling him.

Crap I forgot to repress my Ki. Trunks scolded himself and flied towards Goten.

Trunks-kun? Where have you gone? Goten beamed Oh there you are Goten smiled.

Gee Trunks you look drained are you ok?

Ofcourse I've been umm..Playing with Icarus Trunks lied. Hoping that Goten believes him. Or he'll have alot of explaining to do. And might have to come clean sooner than he had intended.

No problem Goten said chipper. oh btw Brother asked to get you for dinner At the beach Let's go Im hungry.!

Trunks no longer felt stressed out. Thank Goodness Goten is guilable and didn't feel the need to question him further And followed his friend.

Goten flied as fast as he can towards the beach he couldn't wait to tase the delicious chow his Ma prepared.

In the distance there was a billboard with welcome to Hercule-vile on it.

That's the village Cell attacked Goten pointed out.

It used to be called Ginger town. I liked Ginger town way better too bad the villagers decided to change it.

But seriously that Cell is one Evil creep he sounds much worser than Freeza after all the things I've head about him.

Well Cell redeemed himself for all his evil deeds by bitch slapping that donkey against the large mountain. Trunks joked.

Cell slapped a donkey ? oh that poor critter! Goten said.

No,No I mean Mister Satan.

uh but he's the world champion sure he's bonkers but he saved the planet. Goten said.

Yeah the Champion of deception you mean.

And the only thing MR Satan saved is his reputation. That loser didn't beat Cell Goten...your Brother did. Trunks said

what? Big Brother did? Goten said in disbelief. But all those years! Why didn't he tell anybody?

I've asked him the same thing but all he says it's for the best.

Which I don't agree with because when there is trouble we train hard risk our life and boom that idiot shows up and takes all the glory. Trunks said.

Oh well Goten sighed sadly but at least he helped beat Buu. The earthlings wouldn't listen to Uncle Vegeta but they did listen to Hercule.

It doesn't matter Goten that doesn't make him a hero.

If they knew it was Gohan who defeated Cell then everyone would listen to him instead Of that buffoon.

I think the Earth deserves to know the truth.

I know, So Do I Trunks but we must respect Gohans wishes to stay anonymous.

I do respect it But I can't stand losers who earn money and fame on the back of others It just rubs me the wrong way. Trunks said.

Goten hold his stomach Oh trunks all this talk about how unfair the world is made me more hungry. C'mon let 's hurry Goten whined and charged up leaving Trunks behind him.

Trunks sighed but didn't go faster he had to think of a plan to summon up the dragon unnoticed. Hopefully Trunks won't get caught Before he made his wish.

**A/N:**

_**Trunks became a SSJ2 after his battle with the large octopus.**_

**Goku feels bad for leaving his family behind but if his family doesn't resent him for it in the anime then I don't see a reason why they should resent him in my fic.**

** I'm get fed up with finding fics where Author's bash Goku or make Gohan turn against his Father When I feel like reading cool Father and Son moment fics. **

**Sure Goku does foolish things but everyone seems to forget that it was gohan's fault that Cell Killed him.**

**To those who find it odd that Trunks calls Goku Uncle Well in the Japanese version Goten calls Vegeta Uncle.**

**And in my fic Trunks is close with Gohan and Goku so I don't see the harm in calling Goku Uncle as respectable title. **

**Im sorry If this chapter is confusing but I always have good Idea's but Im not a good writer so it's hard to make a good chapter. I still hope you enjoy reading T.C**

**Light****Gaia****.**


	3. Morals Versus doing the right thing

**A/N: **

**There will be some Goku and Chi-Chi fluff in this chapter. And slight GohanxErasa.**

Goku laid on his stomach resting under the shade While his children are playing in the water.

The ruffling sound of the palm trees and the buzzing sound of the ocean keeps his Ki in check. He no longer feels it playing up his headache has passed and hopes it will stay that way.

Chi-Chi pulled her husbands blue undershirt up to his shoulder blades.

Confused Goku looked behind him but calmed down when he felt his wife's hands rubbing sun screen over his back.

and gently rubbed the area where he got sunburned.

Goku smiled closing his eyes again. Enjoying his leading ladies gentle touch.

He just wants to be with his wife. He didn't have these moments with her for ages and wants to make up for the lost time by living his life the fullest with her.

Goku turned to his back and Chi-Chi thought he wanted her to do his torso Too.

she pulled it up to his collarbone and rubbed his stomach.

Goku grabbed her pulling her to him.

Oi! Chi-Chi squeaked. What are you..

I missed you Chi-Chi Goku said.. you have no idea how much I need you Right now.

aww I've missed you more..I've been longing for you return. Chi-Chi said nuzzling her cheek agaist his shoulder. Inhaling his patjoeli like scent.

to be held again and also..You know..

What Dear? Please tell. Goku said

Making Love Chi -Chi said A bit shy. I like to do it again.

Goku blushed a bit. Looking at her stunned but gave his wife an approved look.

"How about tonight? Goku said.

Chi-Chi face brightened up but didn't had the chance to say anything further.

The two love birds heard their sons call out to him in the distance.

Goku looked at his wife Chi-Chi smiled And rubbed some sunscreen against his face and got off.

Goku tossed his shirt to the side and joined his wife.

After Swimming Trunks tip toed to his bag and pulled the dragon radar out to check on the next location for the final 2 Dragon balls.

He looked at it but noticed the 1st one is not too far away.

but the other 1 is barely visible on the Radar which was unusual. He scrolled up.

What? Trunks said whining at the radars screen Awwww No! Trunks face palmed himself.

His next big stop will be very far away from his home country. The last one is in the dry desert of Morocco.

Sadly Trunks placed the dragon radar in his bag. When Chi-Chi told Goku to fetch Gohan and Goten out of the water for dinner.

Trunks sat on the wooden seat next to Goten and Chi-Chi handed over delicious treats.

Goku and Gohan started munching on their dinner like they haven't eaten in weeks.

Trunks held his rice bowl but didn't feel hungry.

It will take atleast a day to reach morocco even with his super saiyan speed.

All he can do now is learn to ignore the guilt When he leaves to the desert .

It's difficult because these people have been so good to him. But sometimes you have to look beyond your worries and fears to do the right thing.

Trunks-Kun! Aren't you hungry? Goten asked patting his shoulder.

Oh Sorry I was in deep thoughts Trunks said Pretending nothing was wrong.

This is some great Chow Mrs Chi-Chi Thank you. Trunks said Happy. And Goku's wife gave a satisfied smile in return.

But Trunks fake happy mood didn't last long as his real mood becomes visible. He tried to pretend everything is ok but slipped up after a moment.

Trunks sat by himself he was a bit unsure on what to tell the gang when he returns from the desert.

Or is it the best to just fess up and tell everyone what he has been doing?

but He'll shoot himself in the foot because everyone will stop him from making his wish and Justice will never be served.

He will have to stick to the original plan. He just have to.

"I guess I'll pack some extra sun screen." Trunks muttered To himself.

If only he knew Goku's instant transmission technique that would save him alot of hassle.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Gohan said and sat next to the lavender half saiyan.

Trunks looked up and nodded. "Yeah.. Gohan you are the best."

Huh? Gohan blinked.."Thanks but what did I do"?

You've beat Cell Your Father admitted it 2 days ago.

Gohan smiled Yes I did It was the hardest battle I've ever faced.

"But yet you don't get the credit you deserve".Trunks eyed Gohan sadly.

"Ever heard of the saying Be invisible but leave your mark? Gohan asked.

Uh yeah I do. Trunks nodded.

I've made my mark by defeating Cell securing everyone's future on Earth. And my friends know what I have done. That's all I care about right now. Gohan said.

But the Earth is supposed to rely on the Z fighters not someone who can't do shit" Trunks said.

I don't get why we have to hide. Wouldn't be better if everyone knows the truth?

Maybe. Gohan said. But I don't know where to start. When you defeated Mr Satan everyone assumed he faked it just to be a gentle man.

Well no one is going to believe he fakes it when we snap that fuckers neck In front of everybody. Trunks said.

Trunks! Gohan said bewildered.

Just kidding Gohan.I don't kill anyone that's not a threat to the Earth.

Good..Gohan said but as I was saying..It is unfair yes. But I do think it's for the best to stay away from the media. Let's just leave it at that.

Okay, Sure Gohan.

Man there is no way convincing this dude to claim what belongs to him Trunks thought Frustrated

I think Gohan feels this way because he might go against Goku's wishes and let his Dad down.

The biggest weakness Gohan has is that he's too much of a people's pleaser. But when I Get MR Satan out of the way then maybe he'll see that there is nothing wrong with the people of Earth relying on the Z fighters from now on.

Something that should have happen from the moment they made heroic efforts.

Trunks pats Gohans shoulder and Gohan gave him a smile.

Trunks felt sad that he has to fly all the way to Morocco to fetch the last one and his friends will be worried sick.

That thought alone of making everyone worry for nothing made his stomach clench And hugged Gohan arm subconsciously looking a bit sad.

Trunks what's wrong? Gohan asked again.

Nothing..Im a bit drained from swimming. Trunks said.

C'mere Gohan said. and let Trunks rest against his shoulder as they watched the sunset together.

The worst thing that can happen is being yelled at or getting grounded Trunks thought. but that's a small price to pay to restore the honor of the Z fighters.

* * *

><p>Trunks woke up without Gohan and Goten next to him he tossed the blanket off him and got up.<p>

He overslept a bit he was supposed to wake up 5 am but when he glanced at the clock it was already over 8 am.

Trunks wished he didn't stayed in the water that long because it drained all his energy. But then again he had so much fun yesterday with Gohans family.

Trunks hopes he can sneak out without being questioned.

Trunks has no worried about Goku and Goten they are very care free they don't care what you do with your time or where you run off to as long You don't bug others.

But Gohan is different. He worries very quick he probably got that from Chi-Chi.

Trunks can't use feeding Icarus as an alibi no more because Goten is playing with him now outside the house.

Trunk got himself ready and placed his capsules in his pocket he's going to need those.

Trunks tip toed downstairs and peeked in the living room. Goku and Chi-Chi seem to be very happy. Chi-Chi sat on Goku's knee sharing her desert with him.

One for you. Chi-Chi said giving Goku a spoonful of ice.

Hmmmm Goku said happily.

And one for me Chi-Chi said and one for you

Chi-Chi scooped up another spoonful. One for me.

And...one for...Chi-Chi said placing the spoon close to her hubby's face

ME! Chi-Chi said quickly and ate Goku's scoop herself.

Hey! Goku laughed you little...

Goku pulling her closer and gave each other a Eskimo kiss.

Trunks saw their happy moment together.. There is so much love between the two It's quite touching.

Trunks smiled at the tender moment and tried to sneak out of the back door of the house.

Trunks? Gohan said.

Trunks froze in place looking behind him.

Yes? What's up? Trunks said.

"Where do you keep flying of to? You're rarely there when we wake up." Gohan asked.

Uh I go to the forest training to become stronger..I need to find a way to make Dad proud of me. I..became a Super saiyan 2 yesterday.

Oh wow congrats! You should have told us. Gohan beamed happy.

Well go on then Time to work out Chop-Chop Gohan said and pushed Trunks to the door.

Trunks breathed out in relief.. Gosh why didn't I think of this sooner? Trunks mused and took off in the air.

* * *

><p>Gohan changed into formal clothing after taking a warm and relaxing bath.<p>

And made his way downstairs Adjusting his blazer Seeing his little brother watching TV.

Hey little guy can you stay alone for a couple of hours? Im going outside for a bit.

Can I come? Goten asked and munched on some popcorn.

Well... I like some time by myself. Gohan said.

Goten looked a bit hurt but noticed he no longer wears his purple Gi. Gohan was wearing a tie and kind of posh outfit.

Oh I see Smoochy Smoochy! Goten teased.

Gohan blushed C'mon Goten Erasa Is just a friend of mine.

Confused Goten looked his Brother in the eye. Oh? I didn't know you were dating.

Gohan mentally face palmed himself. But gave his Brother a small smile.

Yeah we do. I have feelings for her and I hope we can be together in the near future.

Ok does Ma know? Goten asked.

I only told Dad.I will tell her but leave that to me ok? Gohan patted his head.

So when will you be back? I feel lonely Dad is on a Date night with Ma and Trunks is gone for hours.

Oh? Gohan looked at the clock and it's already past Trunks curfew.

I told him to be back before half past 8 Gohan sighed annoyed. Ok I'll go get Trunks and I'll be back from the movies around midnight.

Gohan opened the door and scanned the area Trunks was no where to be found. But then in the sky a cloud dust was visible.

Gohan brightened up and held both arms up towards the sky and Trunks happily flied right into Gohan

both falling on the grass. Gohan laughed and pulled Trunks in for a playful wrestle.

Hey Buddy I was about to search for you. Where have you been? Gohan asked.

I've been training my Ass..I mean butt off Trunks beamed happy. I'm growing stronger.

Oh that's wonderful I'd like to see how strong you've gotten. Gohan said carrying him ontop of his shoulder.

Hey Trunks? Gohan said and became a bit serious.

Yeah Gohan?

"Uh Can you get back here in time from now on? You Know how annoyed Mom can get."

Yeah but my Father always let me out as long as I want until It's midnight. Im just not used to this curfew. Trunks said.

Gohan was slightly shocked about the fact that Vegeta is so neglectful about structure and a goodnight rest for a boy of Trunks age But deep inside he Envy Trunks.

If he had that much freedom when he was little going outside to play whenever he wants and come back before midnight Would be paradise. He could go on adventures without grief like during his Fathers childhood.

Gohan took Trunks in. Trunks eyed the delicious food and rushed to the table stuffing his faceful.

Gohan smiled and before he closed the door he said. Guys I'm going out. Take care and don't go anywhere before I or Dad comes back.

"Sure Trunks and Goten said with their mouth full.

Gohan flied to Ereaza's house to pick her up. She's his first potential Girlfriend and hopes he can spend alot of time with her After they graduate.

**A/N:**

**The reason I chose Erasa as Gohans love interest is because I like her more than Videl.**

**I do have a problem with Videls bitchy attitude and the way she treated Gohan.**

**Erasa was nice and welcoming to Gohan from the beginning and offered Gohan a seat when he went to college for the first time While Videl just glares at him like a Idiot.**


	4. Only one left

The peaceful night and the crickets lulled everyone asleep in the small residence of mount Peoz.

Chi-Chi slept satisfied across her husbands chest nuzzling her Cheek against his frame Goku had a arm around her protectively. Goku slowly opened his eyes due to a uneasy feeling and felt sharp stings in his temple's But then the pain traveled all over his body. Goku dug his nails in Chi-Chi's hip in pain.

Chi-Chi woke up and gasped with worry when she saw Goku's face wrinkle in pain. Goku breathed in and out she got off him asking him what's wrong.

"I..I don't know Goku breathed. The pain it's getting worser! Goku said clutching his abdomen.

Chi-Chi couldn't say anything her eyes watered slightly she was fearing the worst.

Goku's forehead was a bit reddish and veiny. Which means he's in alot of pain.

"It's the heart virus isn't it? Chi-Chi said and started to cry.

Goku looked at his wife. "No,No darling it's not what you think".. Goku said comforting his wife. "It's going to be okay I'll get to the bottom of this dear."

But you said that a week ago and you still don't know what's going on! Chi-Chi said wiping her face.

But I will dear just give me a little bit of time. I'll travel to the elder Kai's planet and let them analyse my Ki hopefully they can detect what's wrong With me.

Goku forced a smile but felt his head throb again and Chi-Chi got out of bed and gave her husband water and a pain killer hopefully he'll feel better.

Chi-Chi kept her hand against Goku's back as he drank from the glass. His nightwear Gi top felt slightly drenched from the warmth that was coming from his body. Chi-Chi hopes he's not keeping the heart virus from her and that he's telling the truth.

Chi-Chi placed the cup down and told her husband that a steam bath might calm him down a bit. She made his bath ready and poured some herbal scent in it. Goku changed into a towel and stepped into the large warm bath.

Chi-Chi slipped out of her nightwear infront of him Goku blushed redder than a tomato he didn't expect her to join him but scooted over.

She sat behind her husband and rubbed his scalp and then his back. She carefully massaged between his chest like it's a fragile area.

Goku was still in pain but for some reason Chi-Chi made most of it go away.

She's so caring and Goku never felt so calm in years. He inhaled the sweet scent of the bath lotions and leaned back letting his wife's gentle touch get him through the night.

* * *

><p>Trunks woke up with a startle his vision was blurry and squeezed his eyes shut rubbing them his eyes adjusted to his surroundings and could see the large fan above the sealing rotate.<p>

it was 3 am and had only one hour to rest before he 'll make his journey to Morocco. He's never been there and hopes he can atleast have a little bit of fun during his stay to ignore the guilt he still feels in his gut.

Trunks turned to his side and slept against Gohan's shoulder for comfort while Goten used his Big Brothers upper leg as a pillow. both of them slept peacefully. Trunks really didn't want to go now that the time is near but it will be over soon.

Trunks sat up carefully got out of the matres and placed the blanket over his saiyan brothers again and cleared out. Trunks poked his head in one last time watching them in their peaceful state.

"Please forgive me especially you Gohan" but I'll be back as soon as I can " Trunks mused and closed the door behind him.

Trunk grabbed his bag he hid underneath a table with a large table cloth that reached to the ground and packed his capsules and fruit and vegetables and water Placing them in a small fridge and let the fridge go back into his capsule.

Trunks padded towards the exit door but heard foot steps coming towards the living room he freaked out and kicked his bag underneath the sofa and curled into a ball and stayed quiet.

The light flickered on. And Trunks peeked behind the sofa It was Goku he rubbed his eye like a tired child and walked towards the sofa.

"Trunks? Why are you up so early? I thought Neko majin Z starts at 6 am Goku said confused.

"It does but what time is it now? Trunks pretended he was waiting for his favorite show to start.

"half past 4 am Goku said through a slight yawn.

Oh..I thought it was half past 6 I'm sorry If I woke you up Uncle. Trunks said.

How did you know I was here? Trunks asked and came out of hiding.

I felt your Ki here. It was active so it means that you're not asleep. Goku said

Oh.. But why are you up so early?

"I feel a bit ill. So I came down to get some fresh air. Goku said.

Oh I see Trunks said and opened the door and grabbed a full glass of cold water for his Uncle to drink.

Goku followed him with his eyes and Trunks grabbed his hand pushing him outside.

Uncle sit down Trunks ordered and both sat on the grass Goku held the glass of water Trunks gave him with a shaky hand and took a large sip.

"Thanks buddy Goku said and breathed out. The cold water gave relief from his sore bones.

"Uncle Goku why are you in pain still? You seemed fine few days ago. I'm starting to worry about you Trunks eyed him with deep concern.

"I don't know exactly. Goku said. But maybe the grand Kai can help.

" Please don't let it get any worser Goku san Trunks said. You Are the closest thing I have of a minding Father.

Goku felt flattered and The gentle look in his eyes returned "Trunks I already told you I'm not going anywhere. "

"Promise? Trunks asked with a tiny voice.

"I promise kiddo.

"Thanks, I believe you now. Trunks said and glanced briefly at the clock. "It's almost time Trunks thought.

"Hey um Try to get some rest" I'll watch my show and then I'll hit the sack too. Trunks said hoping Goku will go to bed so that he can sneak out without his consent.

Goku nodded and got up. "Listen don't play outside while it's still dark there could be wild creatures lurking in the forest. I don't want you end up getting harmed.

Yes Mom Trunks joked. Making Goku look at him behind his shoulder.

Trunks held in a chuckle And Goku returned the smile.

Trunks got up and gave Goku a hug catching him by 'surprise he's aware that Trunks acts a bit strange lately he never comes up to anyone for a hug Unless he's upset about something.

But Goku didn't questioned him. Because he knows will tell him when he's ready.

This might be the last time Trunks can hug his adoptive Uncle not because the trip might be dangerous but Goku and the others are going to be extremely pissed at him And might not be allowed come back here as a punishment.

And want to enjoy the brief seconds now that Goku is still on speaking terms with him.

"Sleep tight Uncle. Trunks muffed against his night Gi pant leg.

"You too Trunks Goku said lowering himself to his level."Be careful when you go outside by yourself okay?

I will Trunks said. and turned the TV on zapping to the channel where Neko majin Z starts.

he watched Goku leave. He waited for a while and grabbed his bag leaving the TV on and left the house. When mount peoz was no longer in sight he sped up using the dragon radar to lead the way.

If he repress his Ki now then he won't be able to fly he'll have to travel by foot which means it might take weeks to reach Morocco. Trunks felt tired and feared that he pass out before he comes close to his destination.

"Wait a minute? Trunks thought what if he uses the flight jet capsule put it on automatic pilot and repress his Ki?

"Trunks you are a genius ! he said to himself. Trunks dug in his pocket he hopes that the jet is inside his capsule case. Trunks found a blue capsule and landed on the ground to poof out the jet. Trunks climbed in and took a while to find the right buttons for automatic pilot.

"Aha! Found it!" Trunks said and pushed the red button. "

Automatic pilot engaged! A robotic female voice said and Trunks climbed in putting the route in the inbuilt GPS.

The Robotic female voice confirmed the destination and took off. Trunks turned on the turbo speed.

And concentrated to oppress his Ki to Zero. anyone who would search for his Ki might think he's dead but at least he won't be tracked down.

There was a warm blanket folded inside and Trunks wrapped himself in it. He ate his breakfast and rested his head against the seat. He misses his friends back in mount Peoz already and tried to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up when he felt the sudden movement from his little brother. Goten whined in his sleep and laid accross Gohan's tummy calming down again.<p>

Gohan carefully got up watching his brother sleep And picked him up Goten felt his brother carry him.

morning..Goten said laying against Gohan's shoulder.

" Good morning to you too little guy. Gohan smiled. Come on let's get cleaned up!

Gohan went past his parents bedroom after they were done showering and peeked in.

" morning Ma morning Dad. Gohan said happy.

Chi-Chi was wiping her husband's face with a warm wet cloth to ease the burning feeling in his scalp.

Oh good morning dear Chi-Chi said and focused her attention on her sick husband.

His Father looked drained and Gohan placed Goten down and his little brother came to his Fathers side asking to be picked up.

"Dad are you all right?" Gohan said concerned.

"Yeah Goku said I had a nightmare" and got up And slipped into a dry Gi top.

"Let's grab something to eat Im starving Goku beamed happy making everyone smile.

Atleast he hadn't lost his appetite Chi-Chi mused. Glancing over her husband talking happily to his son. And Goten standing next to him.

And felt more convinced that Goku will recover soon.

Goten helped his mother setting up the table while she make breakfast for everyone. Gohan came back from the bedrooms and sat next to his Father.

Dad Trunks woke up earlier than us again and he took off again without telling.

Goku eyed his son innocently and swallowed a large chunk of food. Oh saw him last night he got up early to watch Neko Majin Z. And he probably went outside to play.

Oh I'll go looking for him Gohan said but Goku pulled him back by his shirt.

Leave him be. Goku said he's fine maybe he needs some time by himself.

I'm sure he'll be back in a few hours. Goku said.

But what if...Gohan said looking at his Father concerned.

He seemed a bit sad yesterday Goku said I think he misses his mother.

Really? He never said anything to me Gohan said.

"he doesn't want to admit it i think",Bulma has been gone often for business trips and Vegeta well.. He doesn't mind his son much if it has nothing to do with his training."

I guess you are right Gohan frowned sadly. Poor boy.. when college is over I'll take him to the spring festival he's going to love it.

Why not do something today? Goku asked.

Well..Gohan scratched his head and waited until Chi-Chi went back to the kitchen.

I have a date with Erasa Gohan whispered

Oh I see Goku smiled. You mean the blonde lady?

Gohan smiled and nodded. I really grown fond of her but I don't know how to tell Ma. She has a strong dislike for "City women" She thinks all of them are sluts and just want me for one thing.

Ahem! Goku cleared his throat.

Sorry Dad.. i really don't know what to do now. It's hard to change her mind about something.

"I'll talk to her son. I'll change her mind just leave it to me. Goku said

Well Good luck Dad Gohan said.

Goten looked at his Brother You think he can convince Mom Erasa is nothing like those city girls Ma talks about? Goten asked with a mouth full.

I hope so Gohan said. She's the sweetest woman ever I just can't let her go.

* * *

><p>Gohan paraded to the kitchen And peeked in the oven to see what kind of chow Chi-Chi left them Wow Ma this looks delicious Gohan beamed happy.<p>

Gohan im hungry! Can we eat now? Goten asked. And kneld down to see the food getting heated up.

In a minute Goten it's almost done. Hey wanna help me set up the table?

Sure I'd love to And grabbed many plates At once.

Be careful with those dishes these are moms favorite.

Gohan glanced over the clock and watched his brother wrapping napkins around the chopsticks like the restaurants do with forks and knives.

He tried to leave Trunks alone as long as he could without flying off to look for him. But he's really starting to lose patience.

Uh Goten? Have you heard from Trunks maybe? Gohan asked sitting down.

"I dunno know where he Is "

"I didn't see him anywhere when I went outside playing Goten said. Maybe he went shopping somewhere.

Gohan huffed.

"I'll go looking for him." Gohan said and dismissed himself from the table.

Okay but your food is getting cold Goten said with a mouth full

Right now I don't care, Trunks hasn't come back yet and Im starting to worry.

I'll be back soon Goten Gohan said and took off

Kay. Goten said and took another large chunk of food.

Gohan focused on his Ki but it wasn't near. Gohan flied further into the forest and later left mount Peoz. But Trunks Ki was absent. his worry grew but tried to keep his head cool and looked for him in the city nearby but Trunks Ki was still gone like he disappeared from the globe.

"Trunks where the hell are you? Gohan said aggravated when he tried to focus as best as he can but there was no trail of Trunks life energy.

Gohan swallowed. He has no choice but to cancel his date. He can't enjoy spending time with Erasa or anyone now that his mind is troubled so much.

Gohan traveled to the city where his parents are he has to tell them the awful news that Trunks went missing.

hours has passed during the search and everyone's heart raced with nerve wrecking worry. It was already dawn and The Gang had no choice but to tell Vegeta Trunks is missing which was very hard to do.

Without a word Vegeta took off in to the sky desperately trying to pick up his boy's Ki.

Gohan flied over the forest but Trunks Ki remained unfound. Gohan never felt so anxious not even for his battle with Cell he went to Trunks favorite area's multiple times but couldn't find him.

Goku was upset with Gohan for not alarming him sooner but knew there is no time for arguing. Chi-Chi stayed at home incase Trunks returns.

Goku contacted King Kai to help them with their search but he couldn't assist them right away. He couldn't sense Trunks energy anywhere and It will take some time to find out if Trunks soul has checked in the Other world Or not.

Goku never felt so sick with worry and blames himself for not letting Gohan look for him maybe this could have been prevented.

Goku hopes that Trunks is still alive because if he is then he'll find him.

The two saiyans returned to their home after searching the whole night but the distraught look never left their faces and Chi-Chi knew that Trunks hasn't been found.

Has he ever done this before? Goku asked breaking the silence.

Chi-Chi shook No. He always followed our come back before dinner rule and goes to bed at 9 here.

Gohan focused on the floor sighing sadly.

"Im going to check up on Vegeta Gohan spoke. and left without saying anything further.

Gohan took off in the air and rubbed his eyes dry with a balled fist. Gohan hasn't shut one eye since Trunks disappeared. Gohan feared the worst for Trunks.

and horrible scenarios entered Gohans head. What if Trunks didn't listen to their warning? And went outside alone at night and a new breed of demons attacked him? Or abducted by an new stronger foe to lure them to it.?

Not knowing what happened to Trunks felt like a endless nightmare. Now he knows what his Mother felt when he blasted off to Namek years ago.

Gohan sensed Vegeta's power perking up from a distance

Vegeta was furious he couldn't believe his son is missing Vegeta let his supersaiyan aura decrease in defeat he was standing near the edge of a cliff and one tear rolled down his cheek into the river.

Trunks..If any of this is my fault..Im Sorry...I'm Sorry Trunks!

"Come back to me". Vegeta pleaded Focusing on the horizon.

Vegeta sensed Gohans ki approaching him but he didn't turn around.

"Not now Gohan!. Vegeta breathed trying not to lose it.

Im not in the mood to talk right now! Just go away.

Vegeta we are doing whatever we can to find him. Gohan said. But please I..

"That's not good enough! He's still gone.! What if he's hurt? Or ran away from home Because of me? Vegeta spat.

"It's my fault he's gone!

"He didn't Run away from you Vegeta Gohan said trying to comfort the older saiyan.

"Trunks loves you and..wait! What if this is a cry for attention? Gohan said remembering the chats he had with Trunks about Vegeta.

"what?

Vegeta turned to face Gohan.

"Trunks always talks about you and how bad he wants you to tell him you are proud and spend more time together outside the gravity room for once.

Vegeta listened to Gohan without interrupting him. And felt worser for not looking after his boy more often.

"A few days ago Trunks left early to train to make you proud." "He told me he became a super saiyan 2.

Gohans face became serious again " Either Trunks is in danger or It's a cry for attention.

You think this is done on purpose? Vegeta asked. "Just to reach out to me?

I hope so..I Really hope this is indeed a cry for attention because I won't be able to live with myself if he's harmed. Gohan said.

"But we have no time to wonder..We have to continue the search. Gohan said.

Right..Vegeta said quiet.

The two saiyans flied up into the air and went to different directions.

* * *

><p>Trunks was starting to become fuzzy it drove him nuts to be stuck in a jet for hours that seems like ages. He wanted to go super saiyan two and fly there but couldn't.<p>

But then behind thin cloud he could see a large land Trunks opened the window of the jet and looked down. He couldn't see much of the country and looked on the Jet's GPS.

Yes! Finally! Im in morocco! Wooooh!

Oh my Gosh what a view! Trunks beamed and jumped up in the air in delight! But the Jet flied further.

Oh crap Trunks wined and gravity pulled him down. Trunks stopped himself from falling and quickly flied towards the jet. And concentrated to let his Ki go back to Zero. Trunks heart pounded in his throat.

" Trunks you Doughnut!" He scolded himself.

If the Gang is still searching for his Ki then they know now where he is.

It would take Goku a second to teleport here. Trunks stayed with his head down hoping that he didn't ruin everything now that he's so close in achieving his goal.

All he has to to is find a good landing spot and stay in the cities for a bit to erase his tracks incase one of his friends are on their way here.

The city of morocco looks ancient. Large colorful ribbons danced in the wind above the temple like markets. Trunks purchased robes and covered his hair the same way the pedestrians did to blend in better into the crowd.

There were so many things to see. But he kept an Eye out for any familiar Ki's coming this way. But after a while Trunks let his guard down. The pedestrians were chatting with eachother if only Trunks understood what they were saying.

Many large mountain could be seen in the distance. Fortune telling booths seem to very popular in this part of the town.

Some people at the markets greeted him and Trunks gave a smile in return. he needs to find a way to get escorted to the Desert. He wandered around the city there were many things to do here Trunks mused swimming carting and ride camels...

Oh wait that's it!.I'll get one of those critters and I have a ride to the desert. Those animals can stay for days without water which make it the perfect travel companion.

Trunks skipped to a travel advisor with lots of camels.

"Excuse me Sir? Trunks said. You speak english?

Yes! What can I do for you little one? The man said.

I've traveled from far to explore the largest desert Can I buy one of those? trunks pointed at one camel.

"No but you can pay for a tour or rent it for 1 day...Hey hold on where are your parents? You are far too young to travel Alone. The Travel advisor said.

" Let me be the judge of that! Take your money and hand over that thing before I lose my cool. Trunks said roughly shoving the money in his hands and Took the camel by its reins and jumped up.

The travel advisor watched Trunks leave bewildered.

"gosh what a rude little fellow I feel sorry for the parents"

Night time came and a cool breeze blew over the deserted desert. Trunks held on the reins and his head nodded back and forth trying his best the fight his sleep.

Ah! Trunks squeeked and jolted up awake Looking around. the desert sure looks different at night. There are More snakes and other venomous reptiles. Large diamond Stars were visable above the large mountains.

The Dragon Radar beeped again and it shows the dragonball is no longer far away from where he is now. Trunks searched for anything shiny. Hopefully he can find the wish orb and finally go home

* * *

><p>Goku went to see how Goten is doing he didn't take the news very well. Goku opened the door and Gotens spiky hair poked out of the covers.<p>

Goten? Goku spoke gentle.

Daddy? Goten said and turned around his eyes were thick and reddish from crying and Goku placed goten on his knees.

Dad did you find him?

No.. We didn't Goku said trying to keep his emotions at bay. And that made goten weep louder.

Shh Be strong Goten we'll find him I promise Goku said keeping his son close and concentrated seeking help from king Kai Again.

Goku Went from sad to Very-very angry When he heard from King Kai that Trunks spirit hasn't checked in other world. King Kai told him Trunks deliberately oppressed his Ki but he detected a slip up but went down to Zero again.

Goku placed Goten down and said. Listen son, Trunks is still alive he's out there Somewhere in a country far from here.

What? Goten smiled brightly But..But I can't find his Ki Goten said confused.

He's opressing it Goku said with a agitated scowl.

Why would he do that?

I'll ask him Goku responded short he better have a damn good reason for this.

Goku ordered Goten not to follow him and took off into the air taking Gohan with him to search the foreign country.

* * *

><p>"Okay mister you better hand over that Dragon ball or I'll go Kamehameha on your ass believe me you don't want that. Trunks said imitating his Father.<p>

But the desert frog like creature who swallowed the last Dragon ball just croaked looking at Trunks lazily.

The frog tried to hop away when Trunks came closer but he grabbed the critter and shook it upside down the frog croaked in discomfort but Trunks kept shaking until the Dragonball fell on the ground.

Trunks grabbed the dragonball he collected and counted them just to be sure he got all of them. His mind did fill with guilt.

hopefully no one called his Mother or all hell will break loose.

Trunks looked up when he heard a concern voice shout his name In the distance.

Trunks listened again It was Gohan. And unlocked his Ki again so that Gohan can find him.

Trunks ! where are you? Gohan shouted As he flied through the desert.

Gohan stopped and remained in the air. Wait! A ki..It's Trunks !

Gohan brightened " up he's all right! And changed into a super saiyan to increase his flight speed.

Gohan saw a tiny purple head from above Standing on the dry rocks of the desert.

Trunks! I'm here! Gohan said and landed a few feet away from him.

Gohan looked at Trunks smiling a bit and his eyes watered With joy He was so happy that Trunks is unharmed.

Trunks felt tired and probably doesn't have enough energy to make the flight back home.

Trunks walked up to Gohan expecting him to hug Trunks in relief but Gohans mood changed into anger.

"What the hell were you thinking? You scared me to death!"

Trunks landed on his backside when Gohan yelled at him.

Dad was worried sick! Vegeta was on the verge of Panicking! and Goten he has been crying himself to sleep the whole night when I told them you were missing!

Trunks flinched every time Gohans voice rised.

Im sorry Gohan..I didn't mean to.

"you disappeared for days! Without a word and all you can say is "Oh I didn't mean to? Gohan barked.

"Sorry I just..felt like exploring the desert By myself just like those lone travelers on TV Trunks Joked.

Trunks didn't know what to say besides searching for the dragon balls but that can't be a option right now. He couldn't think of anything else to say That could be a legit reason for him to leave like that.

Gohan felt his blood boil Trunks doesn't seem too bothered about the fact he gave everyone sleepless nights For nothing.

"Oh you're so Dead! Gohan roared and wanted to grab him in a hostile head lock.

Trunks freaked out and wanted to run for cover but Goku appeared infront of them.

Im saved! Trunks mused he wanted to run up to Goku but He seemed even more furious Than Gohan. Goku's glare was ice-cold but Trunks did sensed a spark of relief in his ki.

Hopefully he'll forgive him for running away like that.

When Trunks thought his day couldn't get any worse Vegeta arrived at the scene as well.

We are going home now! Vegeta grabbed Trunks wrist tight and they both took off in the air.

Trunks looked back seeing Goku and Gohan becoming smaller and felt a huge lump in his throat. He feels strange and hopes they won't stay mad very long.

The disappointing eyes they gave Trunks Will remain in his memory For a while.

Gohan watched them Leave he was still very angry but a part of him isn't.

"Dad I can't help but feel sorry for him Gohan said flying after his Father.

"Why? He just traveled all the way to this desert. leaving everyone is suspense and he's not even bothered to explain himself. Goku said.

"I know Dad but I've spoke to Vegeta and we both agreed that he might did this to get through to Vegeta.

Trunks tried to get Vegeta's attention by running away. Gohan said.

"But this doesn't make any sense Goku said. "Why come all the way here? There has to be another reason."

"At Least he's safe from all harm now. We can question him Another time Gohan said But now I just want to go home to rest.

"Same here son... I'm Starving! Goku said hearing his stomach roar.

"Shouldn't we take Trunks and Vegeta with us?" Gohan asked.

"No, Goku said they need some time alone to talk Things out and now it's the right moment "

And placed two fingers against his forehead and disappeared with his son.

**A/N:**

**There is alot of Goku and Chi-Chi fluff because Chi-Chi is pretty much a useless nagger in the anime and a parody of annoying overbearing mothers. So in here Chi-Chi is a gentle supportive wife to Goku.**

**I had a handful of pms about Trunks calling Goku uncle but I won't change that. It's not out of character because in the japanese version he calls Goku uncle when he's helping him with the fusion dance. So please do your research. I made this trunks more polite and honourful like his future timeline counterpart.**

**Plus Neko majin is a DBZ parody Akira made himself.**


	5. Project fraud exposure

**Trunks P.O.V**

Things couldn't get any worse.

My best friends are ticked off.

My Father is probably thinking of a suitable punishment on the spot by the look of his aggravating features.

I feel anxious and wished it didn't had to be this way,Even though I knew I'd be in deep shit and this is just the calmth before the storm.

The city looks great from above and new markets are being set up to celebrate the featival that will be around the corner. But I can't enjoy the view at the moment.

The whole trip home I've done nothing but mentally preparing myself for my punishment. Putting my mind on Zero and hopefully it will be over quick.

That's all I can do at the moment because I've learned the hard way that running away from punishment will only make things worser.

My Father is deadly silent..Wich isn't a good thing..I'm going to get my Ass kicked.

**End of Trunks P.O.V**

Trunks felt restless inside when they almost reached home, He could feel his backside burn already.

Trunks focused his attention to his Father still looking very upset. Trunks swallowed and moved his wrist to ease his Fathers grip. But Vegeta gave a tighter squeeze in return.

Not letting his son wiggle free from his hold.

Ouch! Trunks whined quietly and opened his clenched eyes again.

Dad? Trunks squeaked.

What! Vegeta said aggitated.

Trunks winched. um..Can you loosen your grip on my wrist? It kind of hurt.

No! Vegeta said short.

But..But It hurts! Trunks said please let go..

"That's nothing compared to what you have done! Vegeta said.

"For days I was a emotional wreck! I thought you might be Dead I grieved for you! And it has all been for nothing! Vegeta said.

Trunks lowered his eyes to the ground he never ment to make his Father feel this way but His Father never payed attention to him or his needs and felt this was the right time to tell His Father how he feels inside.

"Well I didn't thought you'd care if I disappeared forgood Trunks said. Your the last person I expect to come look for me.

Vegeta stopped right away letting go of his son.

"What did you just say? Vegeta said coming closer

Trunks backed away Erm Sorry I didn't mean to disrespect but..That's how I feel.

I feel neglected. You are only there to train my ass off in the gravity room but that's the only time I see you.

When I get good grades or got a A+ on my school project it mean's nothing to you Father! All I want to hear from you is that you are proud of me!

But I never heard that in my whole life no matter how hard I work out or try to be a good honorful person I always get disregarded. I don't how to get through to you."

Vegeta listened to his son attentive. "Gohan was right" Vegeta thought.

I should have been taking care of him better." Maybe Trunks wouldn't have snapped and take off like that"

Vegeta placed a finger against his son's mouth to shush him.

"Can I have a say in this?"

Trunks nodded in response.

"You might think I don't care but I do. More than I can say. You might think Im neglectful but there is a whole story behind it." Vegeta said.

Vegeta swallowed he wasn't used to talk about what goes around in his head but he had to.

"When I was at the service of the tirant Freeza I had no free will. I was his puppet.

"I did not live I only existed. I felt like a dog on a leash Because the only time I was allowed to leave the base was when I had to do arrants such as wiping out civilizations on distant planets.

"When I heard about the dragonballs for the first time I finally found the courage to rebel against freeza and travel the earth for immortality to avenge my race.

I settled down on Earth"

"When you were born I wanted to give you the childhood I never had. A free life without any restrictions with Endless possibilities." Hopes and dreams

" a future."

"And enough space to grow as a person through life expierence.

"I let you stay outside as long as you want go to bed whenever you want when you are under my care.

Aslong you don't bother others you will be free to do whatever you want when your Mother is out of town.

"I didn't know You were a prisoner most of your life" Trunks interupted him. "Why didn't you say Anything? Mom and I could have helped you.

"I don't like making myself look Vulnerable Vegeta said. But I have to..To make you understand.

"When I hugged you for the first time. My heart said I love you.

But my mouth said Take care Trunks. But I ment I love you. It might be hard to believe but I do..And Im also very proud.

"You're proud of me" ?Trunks said with a tiny voice pointing at himself. After all the things I've done?

Vegeta responded with a small nod. Yes..I am I'll always will be.

Trunks brightened those were the words he always wanted to hear and hugged his Father around the waist. Vegeta hugged Trunks back with One arm.

"Thanks Dad. Trunks said happy.

" you are a major pain in the ass Trunks but I can't imagine a life without you"

" But If you do this ever again..Vegeta said becoming stoick again...You're Dead!

"Vegeta felt Trunks nod agaist his stomach and sighed. Vegeta placed his free arm around his son aswell.

"Let's go home"

* * *

><p>Vegeta told Trunks to hit the sack while he spends some time by himself to calm down. And think of a punishment but since they had the one on one talk Vegeta promised the punishment will be lesser than he originally intended.<p>

"Maybe he'll give me 4 spanks instead of 10 and cut my allowance in half instead of taking everything." Trunks thought. And pulled the covers closer.

Trunks slipped into his training gear it was already 6 am and got ready for his training.

He felt tensed about what his Father said. Vegeta didn't talk about his punishment so he assumed he'll have to train his ass off until his legs can no longer carry him..Atleast he hopes. He's not looking forward to get yelled at.

Trunks slowly made his way to the gravity chamber His Father was waiting outside for him but Vegeta wasn't wearing his training shorts. Which was un usual.

"Dad Im ready for my punishment."Trunks said with his eyes focused on the ground he felt small when he heard his Fathers foot steps Walking over to him.

But then a warm hand grabbed his wrist and Vegeta pulled Trunks with him to the exit. But his grasp wasn't as tight and hostile as yesterday.

"Come with me Vegeta simply said.

"Daddy" Trunks squeaked again.

"we are going for a walk" Vegeta said.

"I feel allarmed" Trunks said.

Vegeta looked down at his son Trunks oozed Fear over his face.

"Don't be Vegeta spoke gentle. I'm not angry any more.

"Trunks swallowed and walked after his Father without a word.

They took off in the air on their way to central city. And both landed in Trunks favorite park. Trunks was confused. Is he going to get spanked here? With all these people Watching?

"What's your favorite thing to do here? Vegeta asked.

"I like to go to the arcade. watch a movie go for a swim at the spa Trunks pointed to a large building With spa resort on it.

Vegeta huffed. He had no interest in this time wasting activities earthlings do but he has to do what he can to bond better with his son.

"Let's go to the arcade" Vegeta said unenthaustiastic.

"What"? Trunks said Turning around.

"Let's go" Trunks. Vegeta said.

"But what are we going to do there? You hate video games or anything that's fun related. Trunks questioned his Father.

"Look, don't make me change my mind coming here to have a good time with you. kicking your ass for running away Is still a option! Vegeta barked.

Trunks smiled brightly at his Father. He's not going to get punished. They are going to have Father and son time. Trunks grabbed his Father's fingers and dragged him to the largest game hall of the city.

"Dad let's go over there" Trunks beamed happy Still holding on to Vegeta's fingers.

dragging his Father along. Vegeta hated shopping more than losing a battle to kakarotto.

And grew more aggitated when Trunks tossed another purchased bag ontop of the high tower of boxes Vegeta was carrying. Vegeta eyed Trunks annoyed and could tell his Father has enough.

" Okay lets give shopping a rest and buy a ice cream! Trunks pointed to a italian ice vendor

Trunks enjoyed the pistachio flavored Ice cream and glanced at his Father. Vegeta held his cone but didn't eat from it.

"Dad your Ice cream is melting.. Why you're not eating? Trunks asked.

"Don't like the taste" Vegeta said short.

"Oh Trunks said. But..Don't you have a great time with me? "Trunks asked feeling uneasy by his Father's lack of enthusiasm.

"I Do Son" " We should..you know do this more often..Spending time together..How about we spar outside in the open air?"

"That will be a nice break from gravity training. What do you say?" Vegeta smiled.

Trunks eyed his Father. "Sure..But first Let's go swimming! And hopped off the bench.

Vegeta thought they could finally go home and do something useful such as working out and go beyond limits but unfortunately Trunks wasn't done yet.

Vegeta let out a tired groan and let Trunks pull him towards the large swimming resort.

Trunks got away with things easier than expected he wasn't grounded because he let his Father believe it was his fault which is unfair to Vegeta. Trunks wanted to tell the truth that it wasn't his Fathers fault but had to keep quiet.

Now he can summon the dragon without any hassle because when Vegeta grounds him Then there is no way he can sneak out because he'll be watched like a hawk and that's the last thing he needs.

Now all he has to do is wait until night time and then project fraud exposure will start.

Vegeta tries to work on how to improve his parenting more And behaves more attentive towards his son. Also rarely rejects Trunks requests to play outside with him.

It felt a bit forced but also very nice.

Unfortunately the Son family didn't turned a blind eye to his actions If they had a say in this then Trunks would have been punished.

They were still upset and Trunks wasn't allowed to visit mount Paoz until they give him permission again.

Trunks knew that would happen Trunks felt disheartened and he deserved it Goku and Gohan had every reason to be angry but atleast he got something Good in return.

A better relationship with his Father.

* * *

><p>Trunks stared outside the window. It was raining and made the atmosphere a bit depressing. And it also fed the sad feeling Trunks has.<p>

He was supposed to be at the Son's family If he didn't made everyone worried. Trunks was thinking about flying over there and make it right with them because even though he enjoyes his time with his Father he did missed his time on mount Paoz And the mint scent of the trees.

You miss Mom? Vegeta asked.

Yeah I do but she'll be back in 9 days I can't wait to see her..But I also miss the others. I think they are going to stay angry for a long time.

Vegeta bended down and carried Trunks on one arm. They will come around. Just give them a little bit of time.

Trunks smiled a bit and looked up. Dad you are not Dying anytime soon right?

"What? No ofcourse not what kind of question is that?. Vegeta asked bewildered.

"Well the only time you were affectionate. Was when you were about to sacrifice yourself to defeat Buu". Trunks said trying not to show any unheadded tears.

"When I had my first hug from you I felt warm and safe but then I felt a sharp pain in my neck." Trunks told.

"Oh Sorry about that Son" Vegeta said. "But I'm not dying. But when you were missing I blamed myself for it. I thought you were gone forgood because I did something wrong.

and now that you are found I know that this is my chance to be a better Father to you. Im not the best Dad there is. And being affectionate is very Alien to me.. But I'll do my best."

Trunks felt Guilty again that his Father still blamed himself. And felt the courage to tell his Father what he has been doing during those 3 days.

Dad I have to tell you something. I didn't leave for no reason.. I left because I had to.

It's Okay Trunks Vegets rubbed his back. I'm to blame for this. I should have taken care of you better.

"Dad I" Trunks said.

"Hush now Vegeta said. Holding Trunks against his shoulder.

Trunks laid against his Father and Gave up trying to tell his Father the truth. And remained quiet. Trunks hugged his Father around his neck right now he couldn't find it in him to ruin this Rare tender moment.

"Dad? Trunks muffed against his shoulder.

"Hmm?

"Thank you for the wonderful day at the park It means alot." Trunks said.

Vegeta gave a pat on Trunks back and placed him down "Let's eat I've made some breakfast" Vegeta said.

"Oh Trunks said and followed his Father to the kitchen.

Trunks used to beam with joy when Chi-Chi tells him Breakfast is ready because she's a great Cook but his Dad well..He can't fry an egg or use a microwave. And could already imagine that his breakfast will taste horrendous.

"Wow Trunks said when he entered the kitchen. Delicious looking blue berry pancakes were on a plate with perfect scrambled eggs.

"Dad this looks..Great! Wauw! Trunks said impressed.

Did you really make this?

Yeah I have. Vegeta said.

"But why don't you cook more often? Trunks asked. Mom would love that".

But then Trunks became a bit suspicious when he noticed his father blushing a bit.

"Are you shure mom didn't helped you through Skype chat? Trunks wondered.

"what? how did you? Vegeta said.

Trunks smiled at his Father "It's ok Dad you did great.

"actually it was Kakarotto's wife who helped me cook during skype chat I was thinking about calling your mother but she isn't as good as she is." Vegets explained.

oh and gohan passed by during our talk sending you his love.

Kakarotto? Trunks wondered.

Goku's wife Vegeta corrected himself

" Oh That's sweet of her to help you out."

"Trunks grabbed the remote and zapped the TV to a different channel and that Idiot mister Satan shows his ugly mug promoting his new remastered movie on how he beat Cell.

Showing off his karate moves to the viewers at home also giving the location where it will be held.

It will be at the same day of the Festival and That got on Trunks nerves.

"Why does he have to promote that stupid movie there" I doubt anyone wants to see It" Trunks thought.

"What a jackass!" Trunks and Vegeta said in unison. Realising they said the same thing made them exhange an amused look.

Trunks focused on his food again and felt that tonight is the right time to summon Shenron because he just want to get thisnover with the sooner things are done the better. Also Trunks can focus his attention to make thigs right with the Son family and enjoy his time at the Spring festival that will happen soon.

Mister Satan let out one of his obnoxious laughter and Vegeta turned off the TV.

This noisy fool becomes more annoying every time i see him.

Same here" Trunks said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Vegeta stood up and brought the used dishes to the sink. "You want some desert"? Vegeta asked.

"Sure that will be nice" Trunks said thankful.

"All right after desert were are going to train. Vegeta said glaring at Trunks he assumed that Trunks is going whine and complain any second now but for once Trunks proved him wrong.

"Okay Dad Trunks said obiedient "

"hold on Im going to put my training gear on" and left Vegeta alone in the kitchen.

Vegeta watched Trunks leave confused.

Trunks never becomes excited about gravity training he always used to whine trying to reason with Vegeta begging him to let him play outside first or Persuade him to skip it.

This was very new to Vegeta and opened the door of Trunks bedroom to see If Trunks is not fooling around with him.

"Im done! Trunks smiled and hopped on one leg to put his shoe on.

C'mon Dad let's train! Trunks said tugging his puzzled father's arm to the gravity chamber.

I wish to train under 400 times gravity this time Im sure I can handle it!" Trunks said confident.

"We'll see. Vegeta said and dialed the button to 400 times Earth gravity.

* * *

><p>Days has passed and Trunks couldn't get enough of the Father and son time, Vegeta wanted to cut the training hours in half to do more things with Trunks but Trunks declined.<p>

Gravity training no longer felt like a chore. And for once Trunks listens to Vegets better and did what he was told without arguing or whining that he's too tired.

After watching TV with his Father they made themself ready to go to bed.

He had another nice day with his Father and behaved more chipper now.

Trunks snuggled close to his Father during night time satisfied for once Trunks trully felt loved.

After hours of rest Trunks felt Vegeta move. Trunks felt the cold pillow against his face when Vegeta carefully placed him down.

"Dad? Trunks said with one eye open.

"Go back to sleep Vegeta said gentle. I'm going to train for a bit."

" Okay Dad. "When will you be back?

"A couple of hours atleast get some rest. Vegeta said and pushed Trunks head down against the pillow and cleared out.

Trunks shut his eyes again and laid on the warm spot where his Father slept.

Trunks wondered if now was the right time to sneak out but If his Father comes back and he's not in bed then he'll have some explaining to do.

Trunks got out of bed anyway and searched for his Fathers Ki.

He's in the gravity chamber and might not come out for a few hours.

Trunks ignored his anxious feeling and fetched for his bag.

He flied out of the window to a secure area and let the dragonball roll out of his bag.

It spreaded over the grass but when the four star dragonball rolled against the other ball the weather slightly changed.

The Dragonball started glowing and the sky became darker than it already was the clouds seem black mixed with a dark green colour.

an golden silhouette appeared from the dragonball that flied up towards the sky a roar was heard that shook the ground where Trunks was standing and a monstrous shaped dragon appeared.

Trunks took some steps back. It was mind buggeling now he knows how others feel when they are face to face with the dragon.

"_Thou who has collected the seven dragonballs shall be granted 2 wishes"_ Shenron spoke.

Trunks feasts his eyes upon the beast and tried to speak.. I..I trunks stuttered.

_"Choose wisely_" Shenron spoke again.

Trunks swallowed and collected himself he had to hurry before Vegeta comes back from the gravity room.

Shenron! Mighty Dragon Trunks said. "I wish that Son Gohan is crowned as world savior not the fraud mister Satan.

_"Your wish can't be granted" " It's beyond my power to change history" S_henron said.

"Damn!" Trunks said.

He could ask the dragon to wipe everyone's memory but when a new foe gets defeated that slimy bastard will take the credit again he needs to be put out of business so that he can never deceive again.

But then a Idea entered his head. That's It! Trunks said

Dragon! I wish for solid proof that Son Gohan is the one who defeated Cell! And that proof will be spreaded over the media like a Virus that can't be stopped! or be detected! Trunks said hoping that his wish won't be denied this time.

Shenron's eyes gloomed red _"Your wish will be granted"_

Trunks smiled in relief and Shenron spoke again.

_"What is your second wish?" " Speak now!_

_Oh_, Trunks said he forgot that you have to make two wishes or the dragon won't leave he had to think of something quick.

" Dragon I want the proof of Cells defeat by the Z warriors to be published as soon as the movie of MR Satan starts playing on the big screen of the spring carnival."

_"it shall be done_" Shenron spoke his eyed glowed brighter red and disolved in a golden light

"_Farewell_" was the final words the dragon said to Trunks and the wish orbs got separated again going to different directions across the globe in a bright yellow light and the dark clouds became lesser.

Trunks breathed in and out. He did It he finally did It. Nothing could save MR Satans ass now. Soon the whole world will know the truth.

Trunks flied back to capsule corperation and scanned the area for Vegeta's Ki. He's still in the gravity chamber and Trunks sighed in relief.

Trunks crawled under the covers again. His heart still pounded like crazy.

He was worried that won't make it back in time before Vegeta finds out Trunks was gone. But he did it. Trunks rolled to his back he felt exhausted he hopes everything will go as he has planned.

Gohan was up very Early and made his way to his Cell phone and Dialed Erasa's number.

And cleared out of his bedroom to make sure he won't wake his little brother up.

"Hello? Gohan heard Erasa's voice speak.

"Hi Erasa It's Gohan,

"Did I wake you?

"Oh no not at all" Erasa said. "What's up?"

"Listen I never appologised to you properly for cancelling our date last time. Im really Sorry about that but..I thought I was losing my mind..I just needed some space.

"It's Okay Gohan Erasa said. I was worried about Trunks too when you called. I'm glad he's found and safe.

"Thank you so much for understanding Erasa" Gohan said in relief.

I'll make it up to you I promise. How about we Have dinner together at the fanciest restaurants in town this weekend? My treat. Gohan suggested.

"That will be nice Gohan thank you" Erasa said chipper.

"You're the best Erasa. Gohan said. "I never told you this but I've grown very fond of you and..I love you Erasa. I mean it"

"Awwww I love you too. I loved you very quick after being around you for a week and I wanted to tell you but I guess you beat me first Erasa chuckled.

Both of them felt warm inside and ended the conversation in a lovely way. Gohan couldn't wait to see Erasa again.

Gohan walked back to his bedroom. He saw the small dent in the matrass where Trunks used to sleep. It feels strange not having him over during the weekend anymore.

It feels like a family member is missing.

Gohan started to miss Trunks and wants to see him again. When the spring festival is over he will Give Capsule corperation a call. Gohan couldn't stay angry for long.

And doesn't want to make Trunks feel miserable so he'll grand him permission to visit mount paoz again but first they need to talk things out hear Trunks side of the story to give it proper closure.

* * *

><p>Trunks munched on the dinner his Father prepared. It tasted very good Vegeta is not only a quick learner when it comes to combat but he is capable of picking up new things just as quick.<p>

Trunks looked at the clock and the spring time festival is almost about to start soon.

Trunks hopped out of his chair and brought his and Vegeta's tray to the sink.

"Dad! There is a festival tonight in central city. There will be fireworks I want to see it.. Can I go? Trunks asked.

"When will it be over? Vegeta asked

"23:30 pm Dad can I please?

Vegeta looked at his pleading face Well ok. But don't tell your mother that I let you stay Up this long Ok?

Yay Trunks beamed thanks Dad youre the best! Trunks ran to the door but stopped in his tracks. Uh Dad what's my curfew? I mean when do I have to get back home?

when the festival is over. Vegeta said. After that you come home right away understood?

Trunks nodded satfisfied thanks Dad. All right im off. Trunks rushed upstairs to slip into his traditional yakuta.

Vegeta sighed. He really wants to make up for the years he wasn't there to spend time with his son. He didn't feel like having more of his dinner and got up.

Trunks was busy tying a katana around his belt to complete his outfit. Trunks noticed his Dad coming in and eyed him.

"Trunks... Can I come with you? Vegeta swallowed.

Trunks smiled at Vegeta and nodded "Sure Dad it's a honor.

Vegeta gave a gentle smile in return And both took off into the sky.

There were litted candles in small paper boats floating in the large fountain leaving a nice colour in the reflection of the water.

Everything looked small yet great from above.

"Dad let's land over there to avoid drawing attention to ourself. Trunks suggested and landed a bit further away from the festival.

Many men and women walked around in traditional kimono's and yakuta's.

Drums were playing and the streets looked similar to villages of anchient China.

Trunks smiled there are many markets and scend of delicous food floated in the air. There are so many things to do and there are many booths for fun activities

Trunks tensed up when he saw Gohan and his family infront of him he could hear gotens cheery voice beam that he likes to go fish scooping.

oh shit! Goku Is here too" trunks mused He worried about his fathers reaction when he and Uncle Goku are face to face. Goku might tick his Father off unintentionally and Ki blasts will start flying here.

Erm Dad Trunks said quickly and yanked vegeta's sleeve who was facinated by the samurai armors

"Huh? Vegeta looked at his sons face.

"Listen Brother Gohan and his Father are here come let's move before they see us. Trunks said.

Why? Vegeta asked.

"umm Here is not the right place to fight eachother Dad there are too many people Trunks said pushing his Father.

what? You assume Im going to start a fight? Vegeta said.

"well yes ! Can you blame anyone for thinking that? Trunks said.

Vegeta eyed his son annoyed and pushed him aside gently. "I've gotten over my vendetta I've accepted Kakarott as a friend now.

Vegeta made his way to the son family they spotted him approaching.

"Hey Goku and Gohan beamed in unison giving the prince a salute.

" Not that we are not happy to see you Vegeta but..what's ya doin here? Goku asked.

Vegeta huffed. " I'm here with my boy" I..I thought it was a nice Idea to spend some father son time here. Vegeta turned around and pulled Trunks infront of him.

Trunks had a difficult time to look his adoptive Brother and Uncle in the eye but came closer anyway. Trunks stood a few steps away from them.

"...I'm..I just wanted to say to you all.. About What I did last time..I just.. Trunks began but didn't find the right words to express his regret for his decisions.

Trunks felt a large hand touching his shoulder and looked gohan in the eye.

"Hey let's talk about this another time" Gohan said. Until then let's enjoy our time together."

" I really missed you guys Trunks said. I'm so glad to see you all." Trunks said looking at every member of Goku's family.

"And we missed you Trunks" Gohan said. C'mon let's go see the fire works.

" Trunks glanced over Goten and Goten was smiling aswell. And Trunks felt forgiven. Trunks returned the smile and joined the gang to the centre of the festival.

The gang laid on the grass watching the fire works Goten rested against Gohan while looking up to the sky.

"Did you know that originally fireworks was used to scare away evil spirits in China? Trunks said.

"No I didn't Vegeta said. It looks beautiful."

"Yeah it sure does. Trunks said and laid against his Father shoulder as they watched a sky full off different colours together.

Fire work Arrows with golden colour made their temporary mark in the dark sky and disappeared.

the noise sounds like popping popcorn to Goku and felt a bit hungry again.

Chi-Chi leaned against Goku's stomach but she wasn't in a comfortable spot. Goku felt her move and opened one eye to see her trying to find a comfy spot on her hubby's warm frame.

She used his leg as a pillow and tried to Sleep on his stomach again but with her cheek resting against it but It wasn't comfy.

Chi-Chi felt a chuckle coming from his stomach and looked up.

"What are you doing? Goku asked looking down.

You are one lousy pillow Son Goku "Chi-Chi sat up Looking at her husband with a mock disappoinment look.

Goku smiled handsomly at his wife. Making her feel warm inside.

"Come closer"

"sleep here, Goku said patting a hand on his chest.

Chi-Chi did what she was told and it felt so nice and comforting.

she could hear his heart and remembered how saddened she was when he got ill. He was so strong but within seconds he became so vulnerable and fragile.

A look she didn't want to see on her husband again. She cried but didn't make a sound so that Goku won't notice.

tears ran over her nose and disapears in her husbands Yukata.

The Z fighters sat up when they heard a guy anouching through his microphone that everyone needs to gather to the stadium to view the remastered version on how Mister satan defeated Cell That will start in 15 minutes.

Chi-Chi got up but didn't wait for Goku she moved a bit further away to dry her face.

Goku got up adjusting his yukata but noticed a wet area where Chi-Chi rested.

"Oh gosh has she been crying? Goku wondered. My darling wife Goku mused and also became a bit upset.

Goku walked up to her and placed a arm around her but said nothing. Chi-Chi smiled happily and leaned against his shoulder as they walked to the stadium.

They are going to have a talk when Goku has her alone for a moment.

They could hear the annoucer beam that the movie will start within 5 minutes and the Z warriors Hurried.

"Why are we running for anyway? The movie will suck if mister satan is in it Gohan joked.

Trunks giggled and Vegeta held in a chuckle.

Well atleast we'll have free 5 star restaurant food " Trunks said.

"Oh really? Gohan said Brightening up And pushed everyone aside to be the first one there.

Beautiful kimono's caught Chi-Chi's attention and took her time to admire it. It looked like the ones her mother used to wear.

Go ahead Goku dear I'll join you soon" Chi-Chi said.

Goku looked at his friends who made their way to the stadium and looked back at his wife With concerned eyes.

"Chi-Chi?

"yes dear?

"Is there something wrong?

Chi-Chi let her husband take her hand into his larger one.

"You can tell me.I want to help you.

"I wasn't crying Chi-Chi said in defense when she noticed the wet area on his Yukata.

"Yes You were Chi-Chi I know you did Goku said coming closer.

"Why didn't you tell me? Goku's face revealed a hint of sadness.

Chi-Chi turned to her husband Cupping his cheek with one hand.

I didn't want to ruin our evening at the festival...It's just that you had a fever a few nights ago. and..I worried you've got another illness because you traveled to some planets with instant transmission.

Hey..Everything is ok. Im not sick but something else is going on.

My Ki is increasing each day but since it happens within seconds instead of during days of training..My body is responding negative to it. Goku said turning away to the horizon that was filled with large stars.

Such as sweating during night time sore bones and..Short tempered..Im just going through some changes Chi-Chi.

But why? Chi-Chi asked.

I don't know..but I don't want you to worry about me ok?

"I'm so scared that you are lying just to shush me. Chi-Chi spoke.

"If you have the heart virus I have to know. Chi-Chi holding her husbands hand. With eyes full of tears that were on the verge of falling down.

"Chi-Chi.. Have I ever lied to you? Goku asked looking at her slightly serious.

No.. Chi-Chi shook her head.

" Then Trust me darling..

"You... still trust me don't ya? Goku asked just to be sure.

"Of Course..With my life Chi-Chi said eying Goku lovely.

"Believe me when I say that everything is going to be all right. Goku said wiping his wifes tears away with his thumbs.

"My biggest fear is that you'll die again and not come back this time "Chi-Chi admitted.

"Listen Chi-Chi Goku said lifting her chin up." Im sorry I left you and my children behind. But I thought I did the right thing for the Earth."

"I realize now that enemies will spawn here with or without me regardless...Im just not the smartest person so please forgive me for not using my head and my decision to stay in other world."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Chi-Chi smiled sadly.

"You made a sacrifice to save everyone to give the people of earth a free life that's free from all harm.

"I was sad that you stayed away so long but I understand why you had to do this.

"I forgive you dearest Chi-Chi said and Goku knew she ment it.

"Chi-Chi tip toed with her eyes closed. Goku smiled and bended down.

their lips almost touched but both pulled back when they heard Goten voice beam. Interupting the tender moment.

"Ma! Dad! Hurry it's about to start.

they both smiled still holding eachother around the waist looking at their sons direction.

Goku gazed to his wife. "Let's go. We'll continiue this when we get home Dear. "

And offered his arm for her to take.

* * *

><p>Goku and Chi-Chi arrived at the area where the movie premiere will be held.<p>

and saw the rest of the gang devouring a Chinese buffet in the distance.

The smell made Goku's eyes spark with delight." C'mon Chi-Chi Goku smiled. Hurry before all the chow is gone. Im starved to death!"

Goku wiggled himself next to Gohan and and Goten and couldn't controll his monstrous appitite any longer. Civilians who sat a few tables further never seen so many bottomless pit's in action.

Then the trumpets started to play and the announcer beamed into the mic for everyone to gather.

Vegeta shook his head a little.

"Why couldn't Cell kill his moron instead of smacking him way.? Vegeta wondered.

The count down has begun.

Then a large tv screens started to pop up to tell the story about how Mr Satan beat Cell.

Vegeta sighed and reached his hand to grab Trunks hand. But he was no longer standing behind him.

Vegeta's heart raced and became allarmed Scanning for Trunks Ki but couldn't pick it up

"My Boy is gone! Vegeta yelled getting the attention of the other Z warriors.

Goku blinked confused but he was here a second ago.

I can't sense his Ki! Vegeta got frustrated Where is my son?!

Gohan started to worry too when he couldn't detect Trunks Ki anywhere near.

"Oh No not again" Gohan thought.

But Gohan sighed in relief clutching his chest. When Trunks came beside his Father.

Vegeta looked down and a huge weight lifted of his shoulders when he sees his son. Vegeta became angry and wacked the back of Trunks head.

Oww. Trunks whined.

That's for running away! Why the hell did you do that for?"

Sorry Pa I.. Uh Nature was calling.

Vegeta sighed "next time you will tell me before you go somewhere ok?

Im still startled about what you did few days ago."

Sorry Dad. Like I said I won't do such a thing again" Trunks said.

Then the big screen got turned up and the announcer beams enthaustic to everyone in the audience to call their loved ones to turn the Tv on because no one wants to miss out on this.

Trunks smiled his plan is working better than he would have hoped.

Mr Satan that whoppy noisy fool appeared from the smoke grabbing the mic from announcer and beamed into the microphone how great this movie will be and how hard he has worked on it and thanked the actors who auditioned.

Then the movie started with poor stupid looking versions of the Z fighters standing near the Cell area.

What the hell?" Trunks thought everyone should be seeing the evidence that Mr Satan is a liar. Could it be I've done something wrong?

Trunks bit on his lip. "Damnit! Why didn't the dragon grant my wish?

Gohan noticed the uneasy look on Trunks face. And tried to get his attention.

"what's wrong"? Gohan mouthed.

But Trunks smiled and walked over to Gohan and said. The acting is so dreadful it's painful to watch Trunks joked. But felt the aching feeling of defeat clench in his gut.

Gohan smiled placing a hand on his shoulder Yeah I know even Old Kai can make a better movie.

But Gohan almost choked on his drink when he heard that Eerie laughter from Cell coming from the big screen and looked up at the screen shivering.

I will destroy this planet!

Give up Son Gohan you can't win !Cell said sinisterly as he increased the strength of the kamehameha wave."

the viewers at home saw it too people recorded the event with their smartphones.

Everyone witnessed a battle damaged Gohan struggle against Cells beam.

Dad I can't do it he's too strong! I've failed! everyone heard Gohan say.

the people who watched it at home clutched their hearts nervous when Cell almost won But Vegeta came into the picture and blasted Cell from the back leaving Cell unfocused.

A shocked Gohan looked at the other Z fighters using their powerful blast against Cell. Yes..Now is my chance Gohan said.

Gohan powered up for the last time the mouth opens and loud scream came from Gohans Teen self

Gohan started walking towards Cell as the monster gets blown into bits slowly.

The audience ate their popcorn subconciously but kept their eyes locked on the screen.

Mr satan tried to turn off the screen but couldn't he realised his days of fame are over he got the payment he deserves.

Cell got destroyed and everyone could see Gohan panting on the ground happy that Earth has has been saved.

I did It Dad! Teen Gohan panted I did it!

a few women wiped their tears away they could feel Gohans joy when he praised his deceased Father.

piccolo was last seen walking over to Gohan holding him in his arms While he's unconcious.

"You saved us Gohan Im proud of you.

the footage faded and Mr Satans movie started playing again.

Dead silence crept in the area.

Goku breathed anxious whoever did this must have known about their existance.

Everyone looked at the Z warriors in awe but then turned their anger towards MR Satan.

a loud Boo was heard from the angry Earthlings.

How dare you? You liar! After all these years we lived in a delusion! How could we be so stupid? Was shouted and everyone destroyed their Mr Satan fan club T-Shirts and hats.

No No wait this must be a trick! Hercule tried to lie himself out of this sticky situation.

Screw you! One angry red neck yelled and tried to hit hercule with a beer can.

Goku became restless when bystanders started making pictures of the Z fighters and journalists wiggled themself through the croud to start asking questions.

Goku grabbed Trunks by his arm and ordered everyone to grab on to him and placed his fingers against his forehead leaving the scene within a second. Leaving the journalists puzzled. The angry audience kept shouting and throwing stuff MR. Satan dodged most of the bricks and cans but couldn't avoid any bullets.

One Red neck tried to shoot him and MR Satan fled the scene right away. His Daughter Videl couldn't believe what she was seeing and didn't notice people calling her the daughter of the biggest fraud.

Goku and the gang flied above mount Paoz.

"It felt nice seeing mount Peoz again" Trunks thought. But his mind was also troubled with worry hopefully none of the adults will assume he had something to do with this.

I still can't believe this happened Gohan said. Breaking the silence.

Everyone knows who he is now. His days of peace are over. And that his relationship with Erasa is ruined.

Goku looked at his son and Then at Trunks. He flied next to his Father. He seemed a bit distraught like the rest of the Gang.

"Trunks It's for the best that we lay low for a while. You and Vegeta can spend the night at our house If you wish.

* * *

><p>Trunks couldn't sleep And neither could Gohan. Trunks knew he did the right thing but hopes that the world won't view them as dangerous species. He was so focused on getting revenge on mister satan and didn't think about that scenario.<p>

They both got out of bed Gohan tried to wake Goten to take him with them but it was impossible to wake him while he's in a deep slumber.

They decided to leave him be and made his way to Goku's bedroom.

Goku wanted to sleep seperated from his wife he accidentally dug his nails in her arm in his sleep when he was in pain again last night.

He immediately blamed himself and apologised panicked when he saw the bruise on Chi-Chi's arm.

Chi-Chi tried to calm him down but she couldn't and Goku suggested to sleep somewhere else Fearing that He hurt her more When his Ki acts up again.

Goku had his face burried in his pillow he felt pain again but this time It's alot more worse than before.

Goku heard the door open and Gohan stepped in. "Dad? Are you okay?

"Gohan? Trunks? Why are you up so late? Goku asked lifting his head from his pillow.

"I can't sleep. Im so worried that everyone will see us as a threat. Who could have done this? Gohan said.

Aww Gohan. Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this. No one will lay a finger on you while I'm still here" Goku said and moved the bedsheets

"Come over here guys. Let's get some rest."

Gohan climbed on His Fathers matras but Trunks kept standing near the bedroom door fringing his hands nervous.

"It's Okay Trunks you can come too" Goku said. But Trunks hesitated to come.

"Trunks"? Goku said confused.

"What's wrong"?

Trunks walked a bit closer To the bed Still with his eyes focused on the floor.

"I never had the chance to say that Im Sorry" Trunks said. For all the things I've put you guys through"

"I feel happy that Im back here. It's like I've came home" " I didn't do these things on purpose but that doesn't mean I shouldn't make amends".

"We know you didn't Trunks." Gohan said. There is no need for amends" Goku said.

"I'm no longer angry" And neither is Gohan. Aren't you son? "Goku said looking at his son joyful.

Gohan shook his head No. " We care about you Trunks we always will" Gohan said.

" Now hop in. Im Exhausted. Gohan said. Trunks smiled and crawled under the covers next to Goku And Gohan.

Trunks laid against Goku's shoulder. And Gohan rested agaist his Father aswell.

Goku wanted to send the two boys away for their own safety but he couldn't tell them to leave not with the sad looks that oozed off their faces.

They needed comfort and he couldn't find it in his heart to dismiss them. Goku still felt slight burning pain but he managed to keep his Ki in check for now.

Goku pats Trunks scalp and placed one arm around his eldest. He shares the same love for Trunks as a biological Father would.

**A/N:**

**Mr Satan is Earths worlds biggest fraud from now on.**

**I think Piccolo should have carried Gohan to the look out instead of that Yamcha because Piccolo is like a father figure to Gohan.**

**Goku's transformation will be explained in further chapters.**

**I also hope Akira Toriyama will make a alternate universe where Gohan is known as Earths savior. Because he deserves it.**


	6. There is Peace after all

Goku advised the gang to lay low for a while and not leave the forests of mount Paozu until the media heat has died down atleast Chi-Chi could get grocaries without any hassle aslong she doesn't give out her surname.

But for the other saiyans it didn't seem like a good idea since Goku and Gohan look very similar and Vegeta appeared on the screen at the event aswell.

Gohan could skip collage which he was very happy about he needed a break from the tight scedual Collage brings. Instead of Studying at home he snuck out with his Father to visit places to relive memories and spend their days care free together.

Chi-Chi didn't really care since Gohan is at the top of his class.

Piccolo was informed about it but cares very little about it. Along with the other Z fighters.

Life seems unchanged now that the big secret is out and hopefully It's not a calmth before the storm.

Goku and Gohan played somewhere in the woods while Chi-Chi cooked. And Goten tried to get Vegeta's attention. Goten tugged Vegeta's trousers playfully to get picked up.

"Not Now Goten" Vegeta said. And walked over the grass by himself.

Vegeta felt a pebble hit against his head when walked passed Goten completely off guard.

"Ouch what the hell"? Vegeta Said and turned around.

Goten had a obvious "Come here!" Pout over his face and was ready to throw another one.

"All right All right" Vegeta said and kneeled infront of him. "What do you want from me"?

"Wanna see my rock collection Unca Vegeta? Goten said chipper.

"Uh.. Vegeta was only managed to say. Goten took that as a yes and pulled Vegeta's arm to follow him.

"C'mon Let's go over here" "I got great stuff to show ya"

This reminded Vegeta the day he took Trunks to the city for the first time.

He was dragged to multiple places at the same time but atleast Trunks didn't talk as much as Goten and hopes His Mother will call him inside so that Vegeta can fly back to capsule corp.

Vegeta could litterly hear the gravity machine call his name.

Vegets sighed frustrated and Goten turned around giving him a smile and janked his arm to move faster.

It was afternoon and the sun started shining warmer. Trunks Chi-Chi and Gohan took a swim near a lake while her husband looks after them..Kind of.

Goku laid on his back with his Gi lowered to his waist to enjoy the warm sunrays on his flawless skin. Not paying attention to his family at all.

He finds the shapes of the clouds far more interesting at the moment one looks like a steak and the other like delicious ribs and one looks like a rice cake..

The gang looked up when They hear Goku's stomach roar.

"He can fetch cook his own dinner Chi-Chi said. " I mean look at our grocery bill" "It keeps growing.

Gohan and Trunks who sat on Gohan's shoulder exhanged looks with a shrug and continiued Playing.

"Kakarott sparring now! Vegeta demanded while holding a gleeful Goten under one arm.

Goku sat up blinking confused.

"But Vegeta..Do you really want to get your ass kicked? Goku said but Vegeta wasn't in a joking mood and shot a death glare and pointing at Goten with his eyes.

Goku being a bit slow didn't get right away what Vegeta was trying to tell him and it made Vegeta more annoyed.

"Oh I See Goku said. Goten come to Dad" "c'mon"

"Kay" Goten said and Vegeta placing him down and skipped towards his Fathers arms.

"Daddy, Im going to show Uncle my pet lizzards soon" Goten said.

Vegeta quietly objected and Goku placed his son down. " Goten Dad is going to borrow uncle for a sparring match Okay?

ok Goten said bit disappointed but got over it when he noticed the rest of the gang swimming in the large river pool.

Goku watched Goten join the others and turned towards his Friends. "Sorry he can be a handful when he wants all the attention to himself Goku scratched his head apologetic.

"It's Ok Vegeta huffed."

"He's A tad annoying like you but he kind of grew on me "Vegeta said following Goku a bit further away from the others to start a friendly sparring match undisturbed.

After sparring Goku felt even more hungry. Chi-Chi wanted attention but Goku's mind was so troubled with hunger that he barely noticed Chi-Chi attempt to flirt.

Chi-Chi huffed. "My gosh he's like a mindless zombie when he's "Starved" she thought.

and decided to place dinner on the table.

After eating tons of delicious dishes Goku felt happy and satisfied.

and payed attention to his Wife again. First she eyed him a bit annoyed. She never understood why shows little interest in her until he has pigged out But he's so cute and childlike that makes it impossible not to give into his wishes.

They sat next to eachother on the grass. Chi-Chi sat between his legs against her husband admiring the stars and flying comets passing by together.

Trunks played by himself but still remained under the watchful eye of the older saiyans.

"Are you ready to head back? Vegeta asked. I got alot of things to do" "But you can stay here If you like.

"Dad, I like to come with you" But I also I like to stay at mount Paoz. I've really missed it here. Trunks said.

But we made quite a mess of the house. And Bulma might not like that. Vegeta said.

"But what about Nona? Trunks said, she's there still.

"she always has her eyes Closed" Vegeta said "I doubt she'll notice any clutter laying around.

Trunks held in a snicker. His Father's rudeness can be funny sometimes.

"Can we stay here just one more night? Then I'll come home with you and continiue gravity training"

Vegeta sighed

"Fine just one more night and I'm going back home with or without you Vegeta said.

"Sure Dad.

"I'm already counting the days until mom comes back. We should give her a welcome back party after we cleaned the house. Trunks suggested.

"Maybe" Vegeta said dry All right I'm heading to capsule corp to get some extra gear.

Vegeta stood up and levitated into the air. But Trunks grabbed his arm stopping him from going.

"Hey stop that" Vegeta said and wiggled his arm free very annoyed.

"Hug" Trunks said like a little toddler and Vegeta lowered to the ground.

Gohan elbowed his Brother gentle and Goten looked up seeing Vegeta and Trunks hug eachother for the second time in a distance.

It was quite touching. It's hard to believe that Vegeta was such a sadistic Dick when he came to Earth. And how he's one of the Z warriors most helpful comrades.

* * *

><p>Goku placed his arms into his sleeves then hunched his shoulders. And helped his wife up. The preasure in his head returned and Told Chi-Chi he's going to travel to grand Kai's planet to start the Ki analyzing ritual.<p>

Chi-Chi felt a bit disappointed. She wished he could join her again since his Ki didn't play up the whole day. But said nothing.

"Take care of yourself Chi-Chi " tell the boys I'll be back later on tonight or tomorrow" Goku said.

Chi-Chi nodded and looked at her husband again " Will it ever be over"? Chi-Chi asked.

"The pain is getting lesser and lesser so there is progress" Goku said.

"Does grand kai knows that's going on now"? Chi-Chi asked.

"He believes it might be linked to the super saiyan God form I consumed" Goku said.

"If the Ki analyzing is complete then he'll now it for sure"

"Go dear" Chi-Chi said. "I'll wait for you tomorrow". Chi-Chi Placed her hands around his shoulders and tip toed.

Goku bended down with his eyes closed holding his wife around the waist.

They departed from eachother and Goku placed two fingers on his forehead giving his wife a wink and his frame slowly faded infront of Chi-Chi.

Goku told her many times not to worry and comforted her many times but still..What If the God power he consumed is slowly destroying him from the inside?

Chi-Chi glanced once more to the horizon and went back inside. having high hopes that Goku will come back before dinner tomorrow.

Goku's feet landed on the green grass of the Grand Kai's planet. Goku wiped the lipstick off him and sat down when Elder Kai came in sight.

Goku briefly thought about his friends back on Earth. But mainly about food and a good fight to kill time from the everlasting 10 hours blocking the hostile changes of his Ki.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Goten laid knocked out infront of the TV And Gohan got up carefully turning the TV off.<p>

Gohan sighed. Those little guys are strong but Gohan couldn't help but feel consern for their safety maybe the footage of Cells defeat have caught the interest of bad people.

Gohan gently shook them awake and took them upstairs.

They fell asleep again as Gohan carried them to the bedroom. Gohan tucked them in and the blankets moved up and down as they slept peacefully.

Gohan carefully closed the door with his laptop tucked under his arm and went to the living room again.

He barely didn't want to look at his skype account because everyone knows now who he truly is.

But he has to talk to Erasa. His mind is troubled since he hasn't heard back from her.

She didn't picked up her phone when he called her and feared their relationship has come to a end.

"She probably thinks Im a monster" Gohan said to himself sadly.

Gohan saw many msg of his friends expressing their shock but also their gratitutude for defeating Cell.

They couldn't believe their calm and gentle Gohan has so much power in him. This was a pleasant surprise To Gohan and scrolled down to see if Erasa left him anything.

There was one msg of Erasa she sended 2 days ago and Gohan clicked on it.

" Hi Gohan Sorry my phone is acting a bit odd so I sended it to the repairs. But Hey I saw what happened on TV...I hope I can speak to you soon." Oh BTW here is my new number The msg said.

Then the calling tune of Skype started playing and Erasa's picture was seen.

Immediately Gohan pressed on accept and looked at Erasa adjusting her camera.

"Erasa" I'm so happy to hear your voice again" Gohan said in relief.

"Hey Gohan "Erasa smiled sadly.

"Erasa.. Please I can explain everything. About what happened at the movie premire..Well I just"

"It's Okay Gohan".

Im just sad that I always praised that scam artist but not you..I'm glad Everyone knows he's a fraud"

" But Im more glad that the True world savior is also the man I love" Erasa smiled happy placing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Wait. You are not..Scared of me? Gohan asked carefully but also felt a bit of relief when he heard Erasa's answer.

Erasa shook her head No. "I don't. I know you would never do anything to harm me"

"If only I knew the truth since the beginning" Erasa said.

a huge weight lifted off Gohan's shoulders. Erasa was still his. And their relationship has grown stronger.

Gohan eyes grew heavy and said goodnight to his little lady and logged out.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the loud flushing sound coming from the bathroom.

an half asleep Goten came out and walked to the diffrent direction.

Gohan came to his side and grabbed his hand. "Goten you are going the wrong way buddy" Gohan said and carried his Brother back to his bedroom and placed him carefully on the matras.

Gohan didn't go to bed yet. Even when the conversation between him and Erasa went better than he thought.

All he wants now is for Goku to come home.

Since his Death during the battle against Cell Gohan hated seeing his Father absent from the house even If it's only for one day.

since his Father has returned Gohan sleeping pattern has improved. But when His Father isn't there he just can't rest peacefully.

Maybe it's the fear that Gohan will do something stupid again and his Father will be gone forever.

Gohan looked outside the window and stayed up almost the whole night. But then around 5 am he felt his Father's Ki and ran outside to greet his Father almost making him fall backwards.

"Gohan? Why are you up so early? Goku asked surprised.

"I couldn't sleep Dad. Gohan said I'm glad you're here.

Goku smiled feeling exhausted aswell.

" Come on Let's hit the sack" Goku said and stopped in his tracks.

But First we'll eat something!

" I can't go to bed with a empty stomach. Goku beamed.

Gohan just shook his head as Goku climbed in the kitchen window to reach to the fridge quicker.

"That's my Pa for you"

* * *

><p>Erasa called around 9 am She wanted to See Gohan again before she has to go to work but Gohan told her about his Father wishes and feels a bit uneasy going against it.<p>

So Erasa suggested to meet up with Gohan in the small city in mount Paozu to have dinner in the morning.

Gohan waited on a couch in a park so far no one recognized him and it made him drop his guard down a bit.

Gohan grinned as Erasa's jet came into sight. Erasa climbed out of her Jet and ran up to Gohan. Gohan spun her hugging her tight. Gohan was much taller and Erasa's feet were inches from the ground.

It felt so nice being around her Gohan Is lucky having a Girlfriend like Erasa. Gohan feared he has lost her forgood but she still stayed with him.

His fear of being abbandonned is gone and can enjoy spending time with his family the fullest again.

Gohan Erasa had a walk around the city. Erasa held Gohan's arm fondly No one bothered the couple. Like the incident at the spring festival never happened.

Gohan let his guard down finally and went through the menu of the restaurant.

Gohan like always had no shame in showing off his monstrous appitite and placed a empty plate on a tower of empty plates.

"Gosh Gohan I wish I could eat as much as you and not gain a pound" Erasa said. " I envy you"

"I got it from my Dad" Gohan smiled happy. He's a bigger eater than I am" and emptied another plate within a blink of an eye.

"Ah this is some great chow" Gohan said "Great restaurant you picked out Erasa" you want some desert? Or maybe another drink?

"No thanks If I eat anything more I'll throw up" Erasa said.

When the waiter saw Gohan he looked closer but cleaned their table without saying a word. Gohan and Erasa shrugged and left the restaurant.

They moved further into the city as time progressed. And left mount Paoz to hang out near the city where Erasa lives.

Gohan stayed with Erasa until she had to leave. It was a wonderful way to start a new day. Doing care free activities and come back to mount paoz.

Gohan was thinking about using the capsule house Bulma gave him before he went to college.

So that he can live a bit more peaceful and ask Erasa to live with him.

And invite his Dad over every weekend. To spend Father and son time without any interuption to study.

He'll place the capsule house in one of the forests of mount Paoz because Gohan doesn't want to live in the city. And so that His family doesn't have to travel far to see him.

Gohan loved Chi-Chi but her occassionally yelling at Dad and bully him into studying more get's a bit on his nerves. And rather share a house with his Dad only.

He can imagine a life like that coming home everyday.

stress free,Care free days with just Dad and Erasa and maybe a tiny Erasa or a tiny Gohan.

"And bless the little things that you love"

Gohan wanted to turn into a alley to call Nimbus and fly away home.

Look it's him! Someone shouted.

Gohan looked to his right and saw a chubby Pizza shop owner point at him

"It's Son Gohan! He shouted gathering the attention of the customers aswell.

People nearby stopped with their daily chores and surrounded Gohan in awe chatting at eachother looking at him.

Many eyes were staring at him and Gohan felt like a circus freak and calmly spoke to the group of people.

"Please listen I know you might think im a freak or a monster but I mean no harm I just want to live in peace". Gohan pleaded but got surprised by the groups reaction.

They loudly cheered for him women clapped and the men held their fist on the air children jumped up and down cheering louder.

A few started to chant Gohans name and then everyone followed. Gohan looked around him seeing everyone's happy faces.

Gohan felt guilty for feeling great inside but couldn't help but smile a little in graditude.

"Thank you. "Thank you very much guys bowing politely but I got to go" Gohan said.

and flied towards the sky the people cheered for him until Gohan was no longer in sight.

"Now I know how it feels to be appreciated" Gohan said to himself and it felt like the earth's sun shined more brighter for him as he flied through the sky.

Gohan cares very little about money or fame but deep in his heart he longed to be respected and acknowledged as the worlds protector together with his friends Who helped him so much.

"Maybe this happened because It's ment to be"

"I might lose all my privacy until the gang gathered the dragonballs to erease everyone's memory but for now I really don't care."

**A/N** : **In the next chapter Gohan finds out Trunks Was behind this the whole time but how will it effect their friendship?**

**Until text time **

**Light Gaia**


	7. Dispute

Gohan Just came home from having breakfast with Erasa. Gohan smiled when he saw the big oak tree near the path towards his house.

"Finally Home Gohan thought to himself and can't wait to tell his Father about his day.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way the people of mount Paozu reacted. They all accepted him as a Hero and It felt so good.

Gohan landed and made his way to the house.

Goku and Vegeta were sparring in the air.

"Hey Dad! Gohan waved at his Father and Goku pushed Vegeta back when he tried to launch another attack.

"Hey Gohan! How was your day? Goku said in his happy-go lucky way While he effortless blocked Vegeta's punch.

"Hold on Vegeta" Goku said and lowered himself to the grass.

"So uh? Where have you been? Goku said.

Gohan's eyes slowly lowered to the ground and Goku blinked at him confused.

"Gohan what's the matter?

Dad, I'm Sorry for not listening" Gohan said looking back up.

"Didn't listen when? Goku said.

"You told Goten and I to remain in the forest until media attention dies down. But Erasa doesn't think I'm a monster So I had to see her and..

"It's ok Gohan" "I only advised you not to Go" "I didn't forbid you anything" Goku said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"But you and the boys must be careful" "If there is something wrong then contact us right away."

"Sure Thanks Dad" Gohan smiled slightly in satisfaction.

"Oi" they heard Vegeta shout from the sky.

Vegeta was getting impatient and It made The Saiyans grin in amusement.

"My Girlfriend needs me" Goku joked.

"Up yours"! Vegeta shouted still hovering in mid air.

"Go get him Dad" I'll talk to you soon Gohan chuckled and let his Father leave.

Goku hovered in the air and looked over his shoulder giving Gohan a salute and focused his attention on his annoyed friend.

Gohan watched them spar for a moment. He wished he could join them but his book report has to be finished tomorrow and he hasn't worked on anything yet. Hopefully when he's done he can have a one on one sparring match with his old man. Gohan values spending time with his Dad more than ever.

There are a very few things Gohan let get between Father and Son time. Sure Erasa is a Gem but his Dad comes first always in his heart.

* * *

><p>Dawn came quickly over the mystical forest of mount Paozu. Everything seemed very peaceful Vegeta and the other saiyans spended their last hours together until Goku comes back home from the Kais planet.<p>

Goten sat next to Vegeta chatting his ears off. But for once he didn't seem to mind. Vegeta really started to like Goten and warmed up to being addressed as Uncle.

Many stars started to cloak the sky once more and no one has mentioned about what happened on the Spring time festival It made Trunks feel at ease and knows that he has made the right move.

And now Gohan can be free instead of hiding who he truly is.

Goku came home after almost everyone has dosed off.

Goku gently walked over to Gohan who's head kept nodding up and down fighting the exhaustion.

"Oh Shit" Gohan squeaked as he snapped awake from hearing The footsteps on the grass.

"Hey It's me" Goku smiled. Sorry I startled you.

Dad..I had weird dream Gohan said I..

"We can talk about It after we've hit the sack" Goku glanced over Goten who slept peacefully leaning against Vegeta.

"Sorry but I am a Bit tired right now. Goku eyed Gohan apologetic.

"We can talk about It tomorrow if you wish" Gohan suggested.

"No, I'm too curious" I'll say Goodnight to Chi-Chi first and then we'll talk.

Gohan nodded and stood up carefully not to wake Trunks. And carried Goten aswell.

"I kill you Kakarott" they heard someone mumble behind hem. Their eyes grew bigger and immediately looked behind them.

"I've defeated you" Vegeta said in his sleep. "Now you'll feel my wrath"

Goku held in his laughter with effort as Gohan bursted out.

"Ha ha atleast he can defeat you in his dreams It's better than nothing Gohan joked.

"Don't let him hear you or he'll be spending the rest of his life to surpass your mystic form. Goku said sushing Gohan playfully.

The saiyans couldn't bring them self into It to wake Vegeta from his victory dream and left the door open incase Vegeta wakes up and wants to come inside.

After showering Goku let himself fall on the bed the cold sheets felt great against his skin closing his eyes satisfied. Letting his mind drift into a peaceful state It felt great coming home after a long day.

"Dad I want to talk to you about the dream I had Gohan said. If you are not too tired.

I'm fine" Goku said slapping both cheeks at once to remain awake.

Gohan let himself fall on the matrass aswell laying on the opposite direction of his Father.

"It was quite disturbing" Gohan began.

"I had a strange dream you were standing infront of a hellish ruin on Mount Paozu"

"Everything seemed gone but you were standing without a single cratch and then woke up. Gohan said looking a bit worried.

"What was I doing there? Did I say something? Goku asked sitting up he was a little shocked about Gohan's discription.

Gohan shook is head no. "You just stood there looking at your surrounding emotionless"

"I fear for a new threat" And the Z warriors will be It's first target" Gohan said.

"You were the only survivor Dad so that means everyone is.. Gohan said disheartened and couldn't finish his sentence.

" A new threat can always appear it can be in years millions of years or even tomorrow Gohan" "That's why we must always be ready"

"But Dad I could never be like you. " I don't think Im worthy of following your footsteps as world protector.

"You were Earths greatest defender once Gohan" "And you can become one again"

"Yeah but mom is always saying I should study and makes it hard to..Gohan said.

"No one has the authority over you anymore" "you are mature enough to decide your own path in life.

If you are brave enough to rebel against her to date Erasa despite what she thinks of "City women" then you should be brave enough to control your own future. Goku said.

Gohan responded with a nod. Gohan came closer to his Father and he accepted Gohan in an embrace.

Gohan felt his eyes growing heavier. Sleep kicked in during his Father's comfort and the heavy preasure from having his sleep deprived faded.

A cold breeze danced over mount Paozu cooling down the surroundings from the blazing hot sun that poked from the horizon.

Gohan stared at the large fan on the sealing and his eye lids rolled in the back of his head and was gone in the realm of visions and deceptions of the mind.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Vegeta had a wonderful weekend with the Son family and Trunks Was looking forward to train with his Father pushing their limits together as a team.<p>

After a break from training Trunks grabbed the newspaper with a article that caught his attention.

It's an article about M.R Satan. that he's under police protection 24/7 since he gets many threats and letter with bullets in them. Videl left Orange star high school and continiued her studies else where. Many assumed because she felt embarressed for being one of the popular kids because of her Father's reputation that's based on a lie.

But Trunks couldn't care less and placed the paper in the trash can.

"Serves them right" Trunks said. Especially that Videl for black mailing Gohan into forcing him to teach her how to fly. It's refreshing to see that huzzy off her high horse.

Trunks was about to join his Father again but heard the phone ring and skipped back towards the living room and picked up.

"Capsule Corporation this Is Trunks speaking" Trunks said because a different number came up.

"Oh Hi Goten Trunks said. What's with the new phone number? Trunks asked.

"I'm calling on Gohan's cell phone that's why" Goten said. But hey can we borrow your dragon radar? We want to erase everyone's memory during the spring festival event"

Trunks just froze in place for a moment. They are trying to find the dragon balls.

"Hell they won't! Trunks thought.

"I can't let them

"Umm Trunks? You're still there? Goten asked on the other end.

"Yes sure" Trunks said. I got to go Goten My Dad is calling Trunks lied and hung up right away.

Trunks felt his heart pound in his throat. He knew the others will find out he's behind all of this.

But still Trunks will not put the towel in the ring. Not yet.

Trunks grabbed the Dragon radars and placed them in one of the space ships.

"I've worked my ass off searching for those damn wish orbs I can't let everything be for nothing!" Trunks said to himself.

Before Trunks went aboard he left his Father a sticky note and placed it on the fridge so that His Father won't freak out if Trunks hasn't come home for a few days.

Back in mount Paozu Goku noticed Shenron's power seems inactive as they flied further into the mountains of Asia.

Gohan realised now why he felt that way and dived down near a small lake.

"Gohan what is it? Goku asked and came to his sons side.

"Look Dad" "It's the four star dragonball"

Gohan grabbed the gray orb but It was of stone and that could mean only one thing.

Someone has made a wish Before they could.

Gohan finally placed all the missing puzzles together. "Trunks kept whining about honor" "Then he disappeared without a reason" "then at the festival the footage of Cells defeat appeared"

Gohan clenched the dragonball in his hand.

"Dad I know who's behind this" "I didn't want to believe it" "but now there is no point in denying it"

Goku narrowed his eyes disappointed. "Let's go see him" Goku said and both teleported to Central city.

* * *

><p>Trunks watched outside the window into the dark surroundings of space. He wants to go back home and hide the radars in the house where no one will look for it but feels deep inside that now It's not the right time to turn back.<p>

Only 12 more hours and Trunks will arrive the hopefully deserted planet.

Meanwhile in Capsule Corperation Gohan and Goku eyed eachother frustrated at Vegeta's lack of interest to hear them out.

"And your point Is? Vegeta asked the two saiyans lazily while leaning against the kitchen sink with his back.

"What my point Is? My point is that Trunks ruined M.R Satans life not only that but Now that everyone knows about us could put the Earth in danger. Gohan said.

"You have to help us find him Vegeta" Gohan said.

Vegeta eyed the two warriors a bit sceptical. Why on Earth would you give a crap about M.R having his undeserved fame taken from him?

The idiot ruined his own life for deceiving everyone sooner or later the truth will come out eventually.

"But what about the Earth Vegeta? "Don't you realize that soon we might have to train our asses off to defeat a new threat? Goku said.

"Listen to yourself kakarott" "the things you're worried about doesn't make any sense" "It has nothing to do with us If a new foe arrives"

"The planet won't be much safer If no one knows about us" Apocalyptic events always happen on Earth or on any distant planets with or without Saiyans.

"And for you Gohan" Vegeta said "Be thankful that the lying piece of shit can't take credit for our hard work to defend Earth.

"Move" I got better things to do than dealing with your first world problems that aren't any of my consern"

And with that Vegeta left them by themself in the large capsule corp living room making his way to the gravity chamber.

Gohan huffed. "Well I kind of knew we won't be getting much help from Vegeta"

Goku noticed mrs Briefs coming in with a tray of cups of green tea.

Happily offering them some.

"Mrs Briefs do you know where Trunks could be by any chance ? Goku asked. "There is something we have to ask him.

"Oh he said something about borrowing a ship I think Mrs Briefs giggled like It's completely normal for a kid blasting off to space by himself.

"Right" both Gohan and Goku said.

"Now what? We won't be able to track him down with his Ki oppressed. Goku huffed.

Gohan was about to give up and confront Trunks when he arrives on Earth but then he thought of something.

"Dad I know how to find him" Gohan said. "But I'm going to need your help. Goku nodded and listened carefully.

* * *

><p>Trunks feasted his eyes towards the sky of the deserted green planet other planets could be seen in the sky. It had multiple moons.<p>

And looked for a spot to hide the dragon Radar and also make a mark to make sure he'll remember where he has placed it while he was figuring out a legal explanation he will give his Father when he'll ask what Trunks has been doing in space.

But then Trunks had a strange gut feeling Gohan and Goku were near and he was right he sensed their Ki not far away and flied away to the space ship hopefully he has enough time to avoid them.

Trunks flied to the ship and went to the control room trying to get the ship up in the air.

"Going somewhere? Trunks heard someone say behind him.

"EEP" Trunks squeaked and slowly turned around.

Gohan walked in and didn't look very happy In fact he seems like he's about to rip someone's head off.

But Trunks remained calm even though on the inside he felt a mix of anxious and intimidation as the older saiyan approached him.

"H..How did you find me? Trunks asked.

"There is a tracking device in the ships computer Gohan said.

Trunks mentally face palmed himself. How could he have have forgotten about that?

He's busted and things couldn't go any worse than this.

"Trunks what have you done? Gohan said without raising his voice but on the inside he's furming.

"Doing your dirty work" Trunks simply said. "It's wrong to keep this a secret from the humans that doesn't benefit anyone besides that scam artist Gohan..It doesn't matter if you agree with it or not.

I told you to stay out of things that does not consern you! I chose to remain anonymous and so did the rest of the Z warriors! Why is it so hard to respect my wishes? Gohan asked.

"Then what the hell did you expect me to do? Just ignore the fact that MR Satan is a deceiver? Trunks snapped back.

all I care about is restoring your and everyone else's honor! Why are you so against that? Trunks said turning his back to Gohan.

Trunks felt frustrated and disregarded why was Gohan so upset with what he has done but Not with that idiot MR Satan who made him his personal cash cow.

"You did all of this behind my back" Gohan Said calm but his voice was hinted with anger. "I told you I was peaceful about the fact that the Earthlings believe MR Satan did it.

"But you just couldn't just mind your own business. Gohan said disappointed.

"It is my business" Trunks said. Earth deserves to know who the real heroes are.

." No body deserves to have someone making money of them" Especially by that sad excuse of a warrior! There is no honor in that. Trunks said.

"And where is the honor in ruining another humans Life? M.R Satan has to seek shelter because everyone wants his head now" Gohan said.

"No one forced him to lie and deceive millions of people for years.

"Why feel pity for MR Satan who opened a can of problems himself? Trunks said. At Least I did something that you should have done years ago!

But you rather sit there and do nothing than be an man with self worth. Trunks said facing Gohan again.

"No, Trunks .You feel like changing everything that doesn't fit into your moralistic little world!

without giving a damn about what others feel! Gohan snapped back.

"you keep everything to yourself Leaving everybody out and then your actions leave one hell of a impact"

Everyone knows about our existence. "And now The Earth might be in danger in the Near future. Don't you get that? Gohan said.

"Do you really believe that or did Goku hammered that into your brain? Trunks asked which made Gohan even more angry.

since when did trunks had the nerve to talk to him like that?

Gohan breathed in and narrowed his eyes trying not to do anything he'll regret later.

"I have no idea what's gotten into you..But I don't care as far as I know You're no Brother of mine"

Trunks had his back turned towards Gohan and he couldn't see Trunks heartbroken face. Trunks was shocked after all the things he went through. going out of his way to bring justice Gohan just told him the hard way that it has been all for nothing.

Trunks hid his hurt feelings and met with Gohan's face giving him a similar cold and disappointed glare.

"It's your loss Gohan" Trunks said. "Go on and erease everyone's memory when the dragonballs are active again". And threw an dragon radar for Gohan to catch.

"Goodbye" Gohan said short. And escorted himself out.

"Enjoy being MR Satans bitch for the rest of your existance" Trunks said as Gohan flied off into the distance not once Gohan looked back.

Trunks felt his anger boil but also felt sad. But refused to fly after Gohan because he's too angry to have a civil conversation.

Trunks activated the space ships engine. During the trip back to Earth he can spend a day or two alone.

**Author's Note**:

**It took a long while to upload a new chapter because I've been working on the sequel of this story which I think will turn out great. And also I get alot of grief from DBZ fans. When I make a character a bit more caring wiser or more mature than their original counter part then people will scream out OOC. **

** No one really knows how the characters would behave in the situations in my story because nothing similar happened in the anime.**

** But The best thing I can do is imagine how they would react and try to be as realistic as possible and keep their personality similar to the Anime. **

** But still If you still believe the Characters are OCC and you feel the need to be rude then go read something else. No ****one forced you to click on my story.**

**For those who do enjoy reading my story Thank you very much and since I'm almost done with the sequal I'll be updating much sooner. T.C **

**Light Gaia. **


	8. Comfort

Goku sensed that Trunks Ki is no longer on the planet. Which means that their conversation has ended but he knew It probably didn't end smoothly. And followed Gohan's Ki.

Gohan could be spotted in the distance he sat near the edge of a mountain not far away where he found the space ship.

Gohan was thinking about their argument in silence wondering what he should have done differently if could turn back the clock.

Trunks attitude really ticked him off and almost lost it..But when Gohan left the ship he wanted to turn back for a brief moment but decided not to. But despite his anger he kind of felt bad not turning back after the ship took off in the air.

Gohan heard his Fathers feet land on the grass but kept staring at the horizon.

"How did it go? Goku asked but already knew the answer.

"Not too well" Gohan said quietly. "We argued. I tried to stay as calm as possible but when He put the blame on you I snapped.

I am very disappointed but I can't help but feel flatered thinking back.

He traveled far risked his life he could almost gotten himself killed from hydration in that desert but he pushed forward for us.

I..I've been too rough on him Dad..I should have calm down first before I went after him. Gohan said regretful.

I'm such a Douche."

"I'll talk to him" Then I'll take him home with instant transmission if he wishes. goku said.

What if he never talks to me again? Gohan said.

Or our friendship has been permanently strained. I've said very mean things to him.

"Time will heal all wounds Gohan. Goku said

"Just give him time to let it go.

"Gohan...I'll tell him you didn't mean to. Goku patted his back.

"Hopefully you both can sit down and make it right One day soon Goku said and placed with fingers against his forehead transporting himself to the space ship.

The lights of the space ship flickered when it was inside a cosmic storm. Goku kept his balance and walked into the spaceship to the navigator screen.

He heard a faint sob and above the ship's gravitron.

Goku saw Trunks sitting with his head on his knees. The argument between him and Gohan left him deeply hurt

Trunks? Goku called him. "we need to talk"

"Are you here to yell at me too? Trunks said looking down. "well let's hear it!

"I also have alot of things to say to you too! "It's your fault Gohan doesn't stand up for himself.

"You let him become the weakling that he is"!

"Calm down! "I'm not here to shout nor am I angry with you Goku held his hand up.

Trunks turned his back again he was in no mood to talk. "Just Go.." Trunks said quietly.

"Please Trunks I want to help you and hear your side of the story".Goku said gentle. Just come down from there "

"He just disowned me" Trunks said." I've worked so hard to help him and everyone else And he acts like I'm self righteous. Trunks lowered his eyes in defeat.

Goku felt bad. What Trunks did without discussing things with the rest of the gang wasn't a good move. But Gosh the last thing trunks deserves is having ties snapped with Gohan.

Trunks climbed down and walked over to Goku.."Goku-san..I believe that its for the Earths best interest that we are are recognized as Earths defenders. So that they know who they can count on when enemies shows up.

And..I just don't want to go back to mount Paozu any time soon right now it no longer feels like it's my second home.

Goku knew why Trunks felt that way..He no longer felt part of the family But Goku will reassure him that he still has his family to look after him.

"Trunks don't be disheartened".. Gohan might have turned his back on you for doing this but I won't and neither will your Father.

Goku lowered himself to Trunks level and pulled him off the ground.

"There" There" Goku said Fatherly while patting his lavender scalp with his free arm.

"Heh I'm Okay Uncle" Trunks smiled slightly.

Goku can be a big oaf but he never fails to make people around him feel reassured and positive.

After wiping his face Goku placed him down when he no longer felt build up furry in Trunks Ki.

"I'm Sorry about the way Gohan acted "But you need to understand you were in the wrong too"

"What? How the hell am I in the wrong? Trunks started to protest.

"Wait..Just listen for a second" Goku began before Trunks could continiue.

"Not for fighting for his honor" "But doing this behind everyone's back" " Friends do not keep secrets from eachother"

Trunks pout faded " Uncle you are right about that..But I knew you would try to stop me for making that wish.

"Maybe" Goku said "But we could have wished for the dragon to make everyone forget about Cell like we did with Majin Buu"If getting rid of Mr Satan's spot light was the main reason for doing this"

Trunks wanted to say something but kept quiet. Maybe If he trusted Goku enough to tell him about his plan then maybe he could have avoided the dispute with Gohan in the first place. But what's done is done.

"Don't let this small dispute between you be the end of your friendship Trunks"

"I'll have another word with Gohan for losing his temper like that Goku said as his voice changed into a slight disappointed tone.

"Grab your stuff kid we are leaving.

"Uh but.. Trunks said

"Let's Go Trunks""We can talk about this further on our way home" Goku said

Trunks nodded grabbing onto Goku's hand and both teleported inside the balcony of trunks room at capsule corp.

"Thanks Goku-san you are the only and best Elder Brother I have"

"You're welcome, It's going to be all right" "Just enjoy your day and let me take care of the rest. Goku said noticing that Trunks is still a bit distraught.

"I don't think It will" Trunks mused.

Trunks just looked up without saying a word as Goku levitated.

" Want to go to Kais planet with me? You can explore Whis world too and when Ki analysing is over I'll take you back.

"How about that? Goku smiled hoping the stunning worlds will put Trunks mind at ease.

"Thanks Uncle..Can you wait for a minute? I do need to leave my Dad another note" Im no longer allowed to leave without telling where" and when I'll return"

"Sure.. Now hurry I'm already late for my Ki analyzing"

Trunks smiled and let Goku wait in the living room while he quickly wrote a note and sticked it near the gravity chambers door since he sensed Vegeta's Ki there

Trunks arrived from the kitchen with a bag full of games and food to keep him busy and gave Goku an "I'm ready to go" smile.

They both disappeared and traveled through the barrier of the mortal plane into the worlds of the eternal God of destructions.

**A/N: Thanks for the wait. Today I'll be on an airplane again to another holiday. It will be an long flight so Indecided to post an new chapter for you. The first chapter of the sequal to this story is done and It will be posted right after the next update . T.C Light Gaia and hopefully I'll arrive safe.**


	9. Hard feelings

Trunks just came back from Whis world where Goku will be training for the next few months. Goku had a word with Grand Kai and Trunks sat on the grass waiting until they are done discussing the progress of the Ki analyzing.

It was a fun day and felt so much excitement seeing Goku and Whis in a Epic sparring session. They moved so fast and It was difficult to keep up. Trunks hopes that Whis will give him a Chance to let him learn his style one day.

Trunks still felt some anger boil inside him. Gohan was so rude but subconsciously admitted that He can't blame Gohan deeply for that. If Trunks could have turn back time to do things different he would. But whats done Is done, He made a move that wasn't too swift and All he can do is learn from It and never do such a thing again.

Trunks got up to see where Goku's at.

his Ki isn't very far from where he was and at a green hill of the kai's planet Goku layed spread on the grass. Goku opened his eyes when he felt a shadow hovering over him.

Two large Puppy dog blue eyes watched him happily.

"Hey Goku said. Returning the smile "You had fun"?

"Yeah" It's beautiful here. It's a nice break from the busy City and dangerous wild animals on Earth.

"Just give me a minute to recharge" And I'll take you back to Earth" Goku said having a hard time to keep his eyes open.

"Take your time Goku-san I'm not in any hurry. Trunks said letting himself fall on the ground next to him.

It must be very hard for him, Being in pain this much and doing these long hours Ki analyzing Trunks thought.

Trunks admired the poor souls patience If Trunks was in his shoes then those long hours would have drove him nuts.

A half hour has already passed but Trunks let Goku sleep a bit longer since It's quite early on Earth.

Trunks used Goku's stomach as a pillow looking up at the multiple moons above the sky. Goku half woke up when he felt Trunks weight against him and closed his eyes again hoping that the drowsy feeling in his skull will lessen.

"Goku-san? Trunks spoke up after remaining silent for a while.

Yeah? Goku said tired.

"This world is alot more stunning that I imagined it would be. It's like a dream world but only better.

"Yes I would love to explore these worlds one day.. It's a shame that Grand Kai takes so much of my time I could have use that time to train longer with Whis or sparring or..

"And Eat like a starved capital city" Trunks interrupted him. Laughing at his own joke.

"Haha very funny I was going to say battle strong opponents but yeah I enjoy my wife's food alot Goku said.

Goku got up stretching himself out feeling his energy coming back up.

"Trunks grab my hand" Goku said "We'll be back on Earth in no time.

Trunks got up but didn't grab his hand yet. "Can I come back here tomorrow? I've learn so much from you guys in one day.

"Sure" But It will be a long day and you might get bored" Goku said.

"I'll never get bored when I'm with friends Goku-san. I like to train too while grand kai is doing your Ki analyzing Trunks said.

"Deal" Goku said chipper and Trunks held on to Goku, within a second they arrived back on Earth it was almost 6 am in the morning bit it was still a bit dark in central city.

Vegeta spotted Goku and Trunks appearing in the Balcony, Trunks let go of Goku's trousers and Goku levitated. Trunks happily waved him goodbye.

"Bye Goku-san! Don't forget to pick me up tomorrow!

"I won't! Goku beamed back just as joyful giving Trunks an Salute before Goku took off.

Trunks smiled happy but also a bit sad and opened the door and entered inside the Living room.

"Trunks?

Trunks cowered slightly when he heard Vegeta call him and turned to face his Father.

"I was with Uncle I..I left a note. Trunks said quickly.

"I know you are not in trouble don't worry. Vegeta said.

Vegeta eyed his son with slight disappointment and then spoke up "Kakarott and his son came to our house when you left with the space ship"

"They told me the real reason You disappeared" Vegeta said.

Trunks felt a bit scared. He just had a great day with Goku and now he has some explaining to do. If only he came with Goku to Mount Paozu when he had offered.

"So this isn't any of my fault that you left? Vegeta asked.

"No Trunks said quietly.

"Then why didn't you just tell me? Vegeta said and Trunks detected slight annoyance in his Fathers voice.

"I..I wanted to Dad I truly did" "I wanted to tell you why I was gone for the 3 days but our bond has strengthen so much since then..I thought If I say anything now then You'll become aloof and detached again"

"Felt loved Dad..And eventhough I didn't leave because of you that whole trip proved that you do indeed care" "And I meant it when I told you that I didn't think you'd look for me If I truly went missing.

Vegeta lowered to Trunks level making Trunks look up. "I Blew myself up I went to hell to protect you from Majin Buu..But yet you are not convinced that I would do anything to save you"

"I didn't know you blew yourself up for me Dad"..I was only told that you died in the progress to fight Majin Buu..Uncle told me that.

Vegeta arched an annoyed eye brow. "Grr That prick" Vegeta thought but his face relaxed again. "I did it for you,Bulma..and even that fool Kakarott. And I'd do it again If I have to.

Trunks noticed a gentle smile on his Fathers face. A smile he haven't seen since he last saw him as Majin Vegeta for the last time.

Trunks eyes watered a bit and hugged his Father taking Vegeta by suprise but didn't push Trunks away.

"I'm Sorry Dad for putting you through all of this..Trunks said.

"And I'm sorry for never being a active Father in your life until now" Vegeta said patting Trunks back gently.

* * *

><p>Gohan Checked his mailbox noticed a letter from the chief police of pepper town and the major. Thanking Gohan for defeating Cell. And consider the 80 million zeni as a token of appreciation.<p>

Gohan eyed grew big looking at the many zero's on the cheque He had no idea what he should do with all that money and wasn't sure If he should accept it.

But he wants to live happy with Erasa in the future without being resourceful. She works hard and does alot of Charity. She deserves to be with someone who can grand her a good life. He wants to study for his PHD after he graduates for his masters soon, To make a decent living.

Gohan swallowed and ignores his worries for being selfish and thought about his goal.

Gohan will donate the rest to the other Z fighters to ease his guilty feeling. They all done their share in helping him defeating Cell.

But there is one guilt he can't get rid of yet. He hasn't heard from Trunks in a while. Bulma knows what happened at the spring festival but didn't know what Trunks did. And Gohan decided not to tell her since It's something between him and Trunks. Gohan walked back into the living room. Goten is playing a game but the pillow next to him Where Trunks use to sit is empty.

He felt bad for Goten seeing him play by himself.

Gohan isn't a fan of games but decided to sit with his brother and play a couple of team up games to keep himself busy.

But even playing games with his little brother didn't put his mind at ease. It only made It worser.

Gohan sighed quietly. He's really starting to regret his outburst. Trunks probably want nothing to do with him now. And It makes him feel like It's all his fault that their dispute ruined the Brotherhood they had.

Days seems to go by quick but to Gohan days seems long and uneasy.

He hasn't spoken to trunks for a week or two but it seems like months.

Trunks hasn't called back when Gohan ringed capsule corp. and Gohan felt even more frustrated he rather gets yelled at then receiving a cold shoulder.

Gohan remained in deep thoughts while resting on his back while his brother and beloved Father keeps him company.

Goku took a short snooze after he came back from the Kais world and his Ki hasn't played up since he dropped Trunks to capsule corp And hopefully it will stay that way.

Goten held a crisp against Gohan's face getting his attention.

"Want some? Goten asked with his mouth full.

"No thanks buddy" Gohan said and gave a quiet sad sigh.

"Gohan you keep spacing out." Goten mentioned. "What's up?

"Nothing" Gohan responded short.

"Yes It is" "You and Erasa will be going to a date tonight and you're not excited at all" Goten said.

"Well I won't be going anywhere tonight" "I rescedualed it for next week" Gohan said starting to get fed up with the questions.

Goten noticed that and backed away a bit.

Gohan sat up and remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"Listen" Gohan said looking over his Brother" "I don't feel very well today.

"Since my fall out with Trunks..I feel like an Ass" "All he did was looking out for me and I disregarded that"

"Maybe you should give him a call? Goten said with a mouthful of crisps looking like a squirrel .

"I've Tried Goten but No luck so far"

And no response to my voicemails either.

Gohan ran a hand over his face. "The cold shoulder isn't like Trunks at all. "I don't know what else to say to him to make everything right again"

"Well the first thing you should do is talk to Trunks in person" Gohan heard his Father's voice behind him.

"Dad" "Sorry Did I wake you? Gohan spoke up.

"It's Okay Gohan" Goku said stretching himself out cheerfully. "But seriously" "You guys need to talk.

"Yeah the longer you wait the difficult it becomes to make the first step" Goten said.

"You're right little brother" Gohan smiled a bit.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow..No Today to get things over with"

Goten held a crisp close to Gohan's face and this time Gohan accepted It including Goten's whole bag.

"Hey! Goten said and snatched the bag before Gohan ate everything.

"All right im off" Gohan got to his feet and made his way to capsule corp. His stomach clenched together.

Deep inside he was worried and wondered If he should give Trunks more time but he really misses Trunks and wants his little Brother back and he won't leave Capsule corp until they have talked.

The door of the gravity chamber opened. Both Trunks and his Father Vegeta stepped out. Tired but also satisfied with their progress as fighters but mostly they enjoyed spending another day together.

"Same time tomorrow Dad? Trunks smiled at his Father pulling his towel around his neck with both hands watching his Father give a warm smile in return.

"Sure anytime" Vegeta said and Trunks watched him leave to a different direction that him and walked towards the living room.

"You have one new message" a female robotic voice said as Trunks walled passed a high tec answering machine. "One new message of Son Gohan" the voice said.

Trunks has been ignoring Gohan's phone calls messages. Not because he didn't care what Gohan has to say but he fears for some odd reason for any hostile messages.

Trunks sighed and wanted to press delete message but accidentally pressed the wrong button.

"No! No! Wait! Trunks wined at the machine But the message was played anyway.

"Hi Trunks" Trunks heard Gohan's voice say. _I hope you are listening to this message right now. _

_We need to talk to give this closure._

_and like I said in my previous messages I'm Sorry things got messed up between us._

_I'm on my way to capsule corp and I hope you are willing to accept my apology this time and go back to how things were before our argument._

_Much love Gohan._

Trunks didn't expected this. He thought Gohan is still angry but he isn't. Trunks wished he could listen to the deleted messages but deleted messages only remain stored for 24 hours.

Vegeta overheard the voice mail and carefully approached Trunks.

"Youre all right? Vegeta asked when Trunks looked a bit troubled.

"It's Gohan Dad" Trunks said. I'll meet him outside, "I'll hear what he has to say"

Vegeta nodded. "I'll leave you guys to It" "I'll be here incase Im needed"

"Thanks Dad" I'll see you later" Trunks said.

* * *

><p>Trunks waited in the blacony hoping Gohan would come soon so that he can say what he has to say to give this closure. Up in the sky a cloud dust appeared and Trunks levitated to see how's coming. Trunks felt Gohan's life energy.<p>

Gohan could feel Trunks life energy aswell and the capsule corp building visable behind the fog. Gohan brightened up when he saw Trunks sit on the railings of the balcony.

It was good to see him again but also knew that Trunks might not be that happy since Trunks never gave a call back.

"hey...um can we talk? "There is alot of things I wanted to say" Gohan said hoping that Trunks will allow it.

"No problem" Trunks said and levtated aswell. "Let's talk over there Trunks pointed behind him and leaped over the building of Capsule corp.

"Uh okay sure" Gohan said. Slightly surprised that Trunks didn't seem angry and followed the Half saiyan to the top of a large roof to have a word undisturbed.

They both said near the edge of the roof. The fog has cleared a bit and the sun was shining through the clouds and the city seemed like Golden Pilars.

"Trunks..I'm not here to defend myself. "I treated you in a vile matter" Gohan said.

"I'm already over that..Trunks said. It was rude to accused Goku of indoctrinating thoughts in your head I'm happy Uncle never took any offense.

Trunks didn't seem resentful to Gohan and kind of accepted his apology. Hopefully they can atleast be cool about their argument.

"So are we friends again? Gohan asked carefully.

"No. Trunks simply said.

Gohan felt disheartened by his response and focused his eyes on his hands that rested on his knees. " I understand If you need some time to forgive me. But..

"We are not Friends Gohan. Trunks repeated.

Gohan still kept his eyes on the ground and nodded slightly. Gohan didn't mean to ruin his friendship. Gohan wished he cleared his head before he confronted Trunks. Gohan was in a vile mood and wished he confronted Trunks on Earth maybe they could have a word without exploding at eachother.

Gohan felt the urge to say say more but he didn't want to make Trunks more angry than he already Is and decided It's for the best to let It go for now.

"I'll always consider you as a friend Trunks Gohan smiled a bit even though he felt dispirited . "It's okay If you no longer feel the same"

Gohan placed a hand on his knee to get up and leave.

"We are more than Friends Gohan Trunks said.

Gohan looked behind him taken off guard by Trunks sudden response.

And Trunks smiled at the older saiyan his blue eyes sparkled with joy and forgiveness.

. " If I could choose a biological Brother then you are the first one that pops in to my head. Trunks said.

Gohan returned the smile. He feared that things might never going to be okay between the two of them but It did. He finally got his little Brother back.

"Come here" Gohan said with a gentle tone kneeling down to his level holding his arms open and Trunks gladly accepted his embrace.

Trunks clutched the emblym on Gohans Broad back nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

Warm drops of tears vanished into eachothers Gi. Both feeling the refreshing effect of relief in their hearts.

"I need to be forgiven too. Trunks said looking up sadly with his eyes still brimming with water.

"For disrespecting you". "Disregarding your feelings"

"And for doing all these things behind everyones back"..I know now that I was wrong.

"There is no need to be forgiven" Trunks. "Your actions were honorable"

"But I acted like a ungrateful jerk" Gohan admitted. "

I missed you so much Trunks. Gohan said. Cuddling him close to his heart.

"missed you too Gohan". Even when I was angry I still missed you" Trunks said.

They broke apart eying each other. A huge weight has lifted now that they have finally talked it over.

"Trunks thank you so much" Gohan said. "You made me think about that wish you made and I've decided to leave things as they are now"

"W-what do you mean? Trunks asked a bit surprised.

"Earth deserves to know who the real heroes are" "You were right all along buddy"

"But this isn't like you Gohan" "What about the low status you fiercely tried to protect? Trunks asked.

"I can't find the right words to explain how I feel right now but..It's better for our fellow Earthlings to know the truth than live in a delusion" Gohan said.

Trunks smiled a bit and sat closer to Gohan. That's what I've been trying to tell you for a long time. I'm so happy that We are Officially recognized as Earths defenders by the state.

"Yeah even the Presidents from different nations sended letters to express their gratitude for our hard work. Gohan said.

"Wow! Trunks said. Congrats Gohan you truly earned It.

"I wouldn't have done with without my friends. We did It as a team. Gohan said humble.

" Listen..I appreciate what you have done for me But you need to discuss things with us before you do something like this again.

" You scared us Trunks.. "I still feel horrid chills To my bones thinking back about that day you disappeared". Gohan said.

"I'm terribly sorry about that..I'd worry too If you went missing but I saw It as a small sacrifice for the greater good"

"I wanted to tell you guys the Truth so bad but I couldn't find the strength to do so. Trunks said.

"It's ok..Gohan said. There is no hard feelings on my end.

Gohan flew up and said. "I understand If It's too early to visit us again but..I hope I'll see you at mount Paoz soon.

Trunks waved Gohan goodbye and stayed ontop of the roof until he was completely out of his sight.

"Take care friend..I'll see you again soon" Trunks mused. Trunks looked down when he heard a engine and a car parked in their garden and Bulma stepped out. Trunks felt so happy to see her and jumped down running towards his Mother beaming happy. Vegeta was already in the garden and Bulma never seen him so happy to see her.

Bulma hugged Trunks with one arms and hugged Vegeta around the neck with her other arm. Holding her two awesome guys close.

Gohan flied back home laying on his back on a invisable hammock resting his arms under his head. He finally patched things up,He and Trunks are going to be all right.

Gohan still felt like an Ass but it will pass now that his mind is clear he can finally enjoy the things that matter the most and that Is spending time with his loved ones, Especially his Dad. He misses him already and wants to be with him until Goku leaves again tomorrow.

**A/N: I was supposed to update sooner but I had the blues because someone I cared about passed away a few days after my return. I don't feel like writing at all but I can't let the readers who like this story down or abandon any of my work in progres After I finished my 2 other stories and the Sequal to this story I'll have a long break from writing to sort myself out. 3 chapters of the sequel will be posted Very soon so stay tuned.**


End file.
